El resurgir de la voluntad de fuego
by Eire Gori-Gori
Summary: Konoha se recupera poco a poco después de la batalla contra Pain. Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad. O no. Sentimientos encontrados, batallas por defender lo que más se quiere, una nueva incorporación a la aldea, un pasado que vuelve y nuevas aventuras se avecinan.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tan sólo los uso para entretenerme y entreteneros a vosotros!**

* * *

Otro día amanecía en Konoha. La aldea estaba en plena reconstrucción después del ataque de Pain. Todos sus habitantes daban lo mejor de si para conseguir que su apreciado hogar volviera a ser tan acogedor como en el pasado.

Cerca del acantilado donde estaban talladas las caras de los Kages había una casa de madera y un grupo de jóvenes que arreglaban su techo.

Un chico rubio y de contagiosa risa secaba el sudor de su frente tras una ardua mañana de trabajo.

–Y con esto ya podemos dar por terminado el tejado-tebayo. – Comentaba el rubio mientras bajaba del tejado de la casa de un salto– Hace bastante que la vieja no nos envía a una misión, últimamente todo lo que hacemos es pulir madera y arreglar imperfectos en los edificios.

Un joven de pelo negro recogido en una coleta y expresión cansada observaba al rubio. Se preguntaba de dónde sacaba éste la energía para desear cumplir una complicada y molesta misión después de toda una mañana de cargar maderas y trabajar bajo el sol abrasador.

–Naruto, ¿cómo puedes pensar en misiones en ésta situación?, la Hokage sabe muy bien cuales son las prioridades para la aldea en estos momentos. Debemos reconstruir casas y habilitar otra vez los campos de entrenamiento.–Después de decir esto, suspiró al ver que Naruto no escuchaba sus palabras ya que en ese momento Sakura pasaba por delante de ellos captando su atención.– A veces me pregunto si de verdad escucha algo de lo que le dicen...–Se decía para si mismo mientras iba a buscar herramientas para arreglar un muro.

La pelir-rosa se dirigía al hospital como todos los días. Después de la batalla contra Pain y a pesar de la ayuda de Katsuyuu habían muchos heridos por atender.

Sakura se encargaba de dirigir un grupo de ninjas-médicos especializados en heridas abiertas y contusiones graves.

Ése día era un poco más relajado que los demás ya que muchos de sus pacientes estaban en estado leve y no requerían su atención constante, justamente estaba pensando en algún plan para esa tarde, ya que al fin libraba cuando...

– ¡SAKURA-CHAN!–Una voz estridente y muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La kunoichi paró en secó y dirigió su vista hacia uno de los rincones donde habían apilados un montón de maderos. Ahí estaba él, su amigo de infancia y a la vez la persona que más golpes suyos había recibido hasta el momento.

–Buenos días Naruto, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar...–Al escuchar estas palabras la cara del rubio se entristeció, Sakura se ablandó un poco y decidió que podía pasar su tarde libre con el rubio-Pero si quieres podemos vernos un rato hoy, estaré libre a partir de las 3. Podemos ir a comer Ramen.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso iba a tener una cita con Sakura al fin? Justo iba a responder cuando la peli-rosa se adelantó.

–NO ES UNA CITA. Simplemente vamos a comer algo y a hablar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo Sakura-chan...Parece ser que me leíste la mente, a las 3 iré a verte.

El par de jóvenes se despidió y cada uno siguió su camino. Mientras tanto en el bosque, cerca del río, otro grupo de jóvenes se dedicaba a clavar postes y espantapájaros en la tierra. Estaban creando un nuevo campo de entrenamiento para los más jóvenes.

Una chica de hermosos ojos claros como el agua y cabellera larga y lisa se sonrojaba al ver como un perro marcaba su territorio en uno de los postes.

–¡AKAMARU! Lo hiciste otra vez...No entiendo de donde te viene esa manía de marcar, esto no es un entrenamiento. Ahora debemos sacar el poste y clavarlo de nuevo.– El chico del clan Inuzuka regañaba a su acompañante canino.– Llevamos todo el día preparando el terreno, ¿podríamos descansar un rato?

–Me parece buena idea, podríamos sentarnos en la hierba y comer. He traído varias cosas para todos.–La chica del clan Hyuga se dirigía hacía una bolsa llena de alimentos– Para Kiba traje carne seca y para Shino una buena ensalada de hierbas silvestres.

– ¡Muchas gracias Hinata! Desde luego siempre nos estás cuidando–Decía Kiba mientras cogía uno de los trozos de carne seca y se lo daba a su perro– Siempre traes nuestra comida favorita, tras tantos años en el mismo equipo has acabado por conocernos muy bien.–Dicho esto, empezó a roer un trozo de carne– ¡Gue guico!, ¡Shino, vfen a comeg!–Llamaba a su compañero con la boca llena.

Shino bajó de un árbol y cogió la ensalada que Hinata había preparado. No era una persona muy comunicativa, pero agradecía siempre los detalles de la chica.

Con el tiempo se había establecido una buena amistad entre los chicos del equipo 8 y pocas palabras eran necesarias para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Mientras los chicos devoraban sus alimentos, Hinata se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Desde la batalla contra Pain casi no había visto a Naruto.

Recordaba como se le había confesado en medio de la pelea...Aún no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer eso. La imagen de la cara de Naruto al escucharla...Su expresión de sorpresa, eran cosas que la ponían muy nerviosa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, roja como un tomate y avergonzada.

De verdad que tenía ganas de volver a ver al héroe de la aldea y aclarar sus sentimientos, pero por el momento había mucha faena por hacer en su querido hogar y procuraría hacer su mejor esfuerzo en todo momento.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre estos temas, Hinata escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, como un tipo de explosión. Últimamente era común escuchar sonidos similares, así que no le dio más importancia.

– ¡OOOOSSHHH!, ¡MIRE SENSEI, HE USADO TODA LA FUERZA DE MI JUVENTUD

– Muy bien Lee, ese es el espíritu, tus compañeros deberían tomar ejemplo y esforzarse lo mismo que tú.

Sentados sobre unas rocas, un chico de cabello largo y una chica con dos moños observaban a una extraña pareja masculina que partían rocas gigantes a base de patadas y realizaban acrobáticos movimientos en el aire.

– Ya están otra vez con la historia de siempre...Nunca entenderé de donde surge esa motivación. Hemos corrido durante 2 horas alrededor del acantilado, ayudado a cortar trozos de madera con nuestras técnicas durante 4 horas y finalmente hemos estado rompiendo rocas para conseguir sedimentos para la construcción durante 3 horas más...casi no me queda chakra y éste calor me está matando.

– Ellos dos no son de éste mundo Tenten- Neji Hyuga se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos personajes vestidos de verde haciendo piruetas en el aire- Sensei, nos vamos a la aldea para recobrar energías, en un rato volvemos, ¿les traemos algo para comer?

– ¡YEAH! Por supuesto Neji, una buena alimentación es necesaria para seguir trabajando hasta el anochecer- Gritó Gai desde las alturas mientras realizaba una patada acrobática contra una roca enorme.

– ¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser...aún pretende seguir hasta la noche...Neji, vas a tener que recoger los pedazos de mi cuerpo del suelo...-La cara de la chica se había puesto pálida y su animo decayó hasta -10000.

-No temas Tenten, seguramente cuando volvamos de la aldea ya no estén aquí porque su entrenamiento infinito los ha llevado a otro sitio...En ese caso sobreviviríamos un día más.

–Ojalá las cosas sean así Neji, ojalá...

Se alejaron de la pareja de verde. El grupo de Maito Gai no había cambiado nada en los últimos años. Habían estado entrenando duramente pero Neji y Tenten nunca llegaron a sentir "la fuerza de la juventud" que su sensei tanto mencionaba, la mayoria de veces acababan exhaustos viendo como su compañero Lee y su sensei se embarcaban en ejercicios cada vez más complicados.

Una vez Gai escuchó que entrenar a temperaturas muy bajas estimulaba el ánimo y el cuerpo, así que iniciaron una expedición de 5 días al monte más alto de todo el País del fuego en pleno invierno. Estuvieron 4 noches a la intemperie en un páramo congelado entrenando sin abrigos y casi sin alimentos, mientras el dúo dinámico volvió a Konoha con energías renovadas, Neji y Tenten estuvieron ingresados varios días por hipotermia y gripe. Desde luego lo de su compañero y Sensei no era normal...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic sobre éste anime. Al ser el primer capítulo me he dedicado a presentar un poco la situación de los personajes y en que punto se encuentran. Pienso ir actualizando bastante seguido, así que todo comentario, opinión y consejo será bienvenido.**

 **En los próximos capítulos tengo pensado poner algo de acción, también prestaré atención a los sentimientos de los personajes y añadiré un OC. Pretendo mantener la esencia de cada uno de los personajes. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! :)**


	2. ¿Una nueva misión?

Eran casi las 3 del mediodía y Naruto ya estaba esperando a Sakura delante de la puerta del hospital. Desde que se había encontrado con su compañera antes, había tenido una sensación de nervios en el estómago. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se habían encontrado a solas, y aunque Sakura siempre dejara muy claro que no era una cita, el rubio no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción.

A las 3 y pocos minutos salió la kunoichi-médico y se encontró con su compañero. Iniciaron el camino hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, que había sido construido de nuevo .

El negocio del ramen seguía en auge y Naruto seguía siendo el cliente favorito de Teuchi y su hija Ayame.

El dueño del local se alegró de ver a la joven pareja, a lo largo de los años había visto crecer a esos niños y les tenía mucho cariño.

-Hola chicos, me alegra volver a verlos, hace tiempo que no venían por aquí- Teuchi estaba preparando el cazón mega-grande de Naruto en la parte trasera de la paradita- A quien hace mucho tiempo que tampoco veo es a su Sensei Kakakashi, seguramente debe estar muy ocupado con la organización de la seguridad de la aldea y ayudando a Hokage-sama.

-Por lo que tengo entendido Kakashi-sensei está ayudando a organizar diferentes grupos de Jounin para cubrir la seguridad de la aldea. También se comenta que durante la batalla contra Pain muchos aldeanos huyeron hacia el bosque y fueron capturados por shinobis renegados. Creo que parte de su trabajo es rescatar a esa gente—Sakura se preparaba para comer cuando recordó algo que había escuchado—Ah, también comentan que va a haber una nueva incorporación en los equipos de rescate. No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero creo que se trata de un shinobi especializado en el espionaje y rastreo.

-Ah...-Naruto miraba hacia el techo del puesto de ramen, divagando- En lugar de contar con gente de fuera, podrían contar con nosotros para ese tipo de misiones...Al fin y al cabo también somos shinobis competentes...

-Joven Naruto, no creo que piensen que no sois competentes, seguramente os asignen tareas diferentes a otros shinobis porque confían en vosotros.-Teuchi lucía una sonrisa en su rostro. Habían pasado los años pero siempre conservaba la misma expresión gentil.

-A parte Naruto, hay muchos aldeanos y shinobis heridos que todavía no están en situación de trabajar para levantar la aldea, supongo que cuando la situación mejore, vendrán las misiones- Sakura intentaba animar a su amigo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Naruto era un chico nervioso y siempre estaba dispuesto a defender Konoha.- ¡Ah! Y no podemos pasar por alto el hecho que necesitas reposo, aunque estés en buen estado, tu cuerpo aún se resiente de la batalla contra Nagato.

-Eso no es cierto, soy fuerte como una roca, ya no me duele na..-Sakura le pegó una palmada en las costillas- AAAUUU, ¿por qué hiciste eso-tebayo?- El chico puso la mano encima de la zona dolorida para calmar los calambres que le invadían.

-Por mucho que digas esas cosas, soy una ninja-médico y sé muy bien donde están tus heridas. Naruto, simplemente ten paciencia, todo llegará.-Al acabar la frase miró a Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto no podía contra la sonrisa de su compañera, era algo superior a él.

Era cierto que él se recuperaba mucho antes que las demás personas gracias al poder del kyuubi, pero la pelea contra Nagato había sido la más dura que había tenido hasta entonces y aún estaba un poco maltrecho por el esfuerzo.

Después de comer decidieron dar una vuelta por lo que empezaba a ser la nueva aldea de Konoha. Sakura propuso ir a visitar a Ino, la cual ahora llevaba una tienda pequeña de flores.

En medio del camino se encontraron a Sai, que vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones jeans, era extraño verlo así.

-¡Buenos días Sai! ¿Qué haces por aquí, no te habían destinado a una misión hace poco-tebayo?- Naruto preguntaba con curiosidad por saber como se había desarrollado todo.

–Hola chicos, ayer por la noche terminamos la misión, no fue muy complicada. Ahora me dirigía a comprar algunos libros ya que tengo unos días libres y me gustaría leer.

-Ah...Así que es eso...-Sakura miraba a Sai de arriba a abajo- No acabo de acostumbrarme a verte así vestido.

-¿Así vestido?- Sai no entendía lo que pretendía decir la peli-rosa- ¿A caso debería vestirme diferente?, ¿Ésta ropa no está bien aceptada?

-Eh, no, no es eso Sai-kun...-Sakura tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja- Es sólo que...

-QUE SIEMPRE VAS CON TU TRAJE SHINOBI Y NO SABÍAMOS QUE ERAS CAPAZ DE VESTIR COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL- Gritó Naruto, Sai puso cara de extrañado- De todas formas te ves bien así- Y el rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Sai sonrió de forma sincera también, se sentía halagado por esas palabras. Con el tiempo empezaba a identificar emociones y sentimientos, en parte gracias a sus compañeros y sobretodo a libros sobre psicología y comportamiento.

-Debo irme, sino me cerrarán la librería, ¡hasta luego!- El pálido se giró y se fue.

-Desde luego Sai-kun parece estar muy interesado en informarse sobre las emociones y habilidades comunicativas-Dijo Sakura pensativa- Aunque también es cierto que debe mejorar todavía en ese aspecto...-Por su cabeza rondaban los recuerdos de Sai llamándola fea y sonriendo falsamente.

El par de amigos siguió su camino, al cabo de unos diez minutos ya habían llegado al pequeño puesto de flores de la familia Yamanaka.

Después de la destrucción de la ciudad, Ino y su madre construyeron una pequeña edificación con paredes de madera y en su interior había un pequeño mostrador y varias mesitas y estanterías con flores de todo tipo. Una vez a la semana se organizaba un curso de arreglos florales y también se creó una campaña para donar los ramos hechos en ese curso a gente con pocos recursos o que todavía no habían conseguido un nuevo hogar.

La rubia estaba en el mostrador hablando con un chico de melena pelirroja y marcas en las mejillas. El lugar desprendía un aroma dulce a flores y tenía un ambiente húmedo y cálido.

-¡Buenos días Ino-cerda! - Saludó Sakura acercándose al mostrador-buenos días Chouji-Kun, me extraña verte por aquí.

-Vine para invitar a Ino-chan a cenar esta noche carne a la parrilla. Hemos quedado en vernos con Shikamaru y el grupo de Hinata-chan, ¿por qué no os venís también?-Propuso Chouji

-Tal vez la frontuda y fea de Sakura tiene cosas mejores que hacer, como encerrarse en su casa para que nadie le vea la cara.-Espetó Ino con cara de enfado mirando a la del pelo rosa.

-Tal vez quien no debería mirarse nunca más a un espejo eres tú, porqu...

-¡DE ACUERDO, CALMA! De verdad que nunca entenderé porque siempre os estáis peleando y diciendo cosas absurdas- Naruto había perdido la paciencia- Chouji cuenta con nosotros, me apetece mucho reunirme con todos después de estar tan ocupado.

-Está bien, ahora iré a decírselo a Neji-kun y Tenten-chan, ¡nos vemos luego!- Dicho esto salió de la tienda.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron un rato comentando como iban los cursos y las donaciones de los ramos de flores hasta que alguien entró por la puerta, los 3 ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

-Shizue-sama, ¿ocurre algo?, no suele venir por aquí muy a menudo-Preguntó la rubia al ver que la mujer que estaba en la puerta tenía la respiración acelerada.

-Hola chicos, no ocurre nada grave, simplemente Tsunade-sama me envió a decirles a Naruto-kun y Sakura-kun que vayan a su despacho de aquí a una hora, pero como no los encontraba por ninguna parte, recorrí casi toda la aldea buscándolos...-Shizune estaba más pálida que de costumbre y su pelo negro y liso estaba un poco revuelto.

-¡Oh! ¿Será que la vieja nos va a encargar una misión? Tengo muchas ganas de saber de qué se trata ésta vez...Tal vez un rescate en una situación peligrosa, ayudar a otra aldea con sus conflictos...-Naruto se iba emocionando a medida que hablaba. Sus ojos celestes brillaban llenos de emoción.

-En verdad creo que lo que la Quinta pretende es informarles sobre algunas novedades en la aldea...-Shizune dijo esto mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente- lo siento joven Naruto. También estarán en la reunión Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-san entre otras personas.

-Oh...una reunión informativa, vaya decepción-tebayo.-Dijo con tono triste el rubio, sus esperanzas sobre una misión habían desaparecido de golpe.

-Está bien Shizune-sama, nos vemos en una hora en el despacho de la Quinta-dijo Sakura dando por zanjado el tema antes que su compañero empezara a quejarse.

La ayudante de la Hokage salió por la puerta y los tres jóvenes ninjas se quedaron hablando sobre cual sería la posible información que Tsunade quería compartir con ellos.

Cuando ya había pasado media hora, Naruto y Sakura emprendieron la marcha hacia el despacho de la quinta. En mitad del camino coincidieron con Shikamaru que también se dirigían a la reunión.

-Hola chicos, ¿también os han convocado para una molesta reunión?-Preguntó el chico de la coleta.

-Sí, pero Shizune-sama no nos ha dicho nada más.-Respondió Sakura.

-Que extraño...¡Tal vez nos ha convocado a nosotros específicamente para crear un equipo para una misión al fin y al cabo!- El brillo volvió a los ojos de Naruto, deseando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Una misión con una mujer y Naruto...Que situación más problemática.- Dijo en voz baja el Nara mientras presionaba sus sienes y una expresión de cansancio total se dibujaba en su cara.

Al cabo de un rato el grupo de ninjas se encontraba en la entrada de la torre donde trabajaba la Hokage. Una vez dentro, Shizune los fue a recibir y los llevó ante la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Naruto se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la gran en el centro de la cual había un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros. En las paredes habían grandes ventanales desde donde se veía toda Konoha. Tsunade estaba sentada en medio de montañas de libros y pergaminos, leyendo algunos documentos con el ceño fruncido, no reparó en la presencia del grupo de shinobis hasta que Shizune carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-Tsunade-sama aquí están sus invitados.- Comentó la ayudante de la Hokage- Con su permiso, me retiro.- Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Dentro del despacho de la Hokage el grupo de shinobis notó la presencia de 4 personas más, dos eran muy conocidos para ellos.

Uno tenía el pelo gris despeinado, expresión risueña en su rostro, banda con la insignia de Konoha caída sobre un ojo y una distintiva máscara que tapaba la mitad inferior de su cara, era Hatake Kakashi.

El otro shinobi con pelo castaño, grandes ojos negros de mirada inquietante y un particular casco metálico que le enmarcaba la cara, Yamato Tenzou.

La tercera persona que estaba en la sala, con sus casi dos metros de altura y cicatrices que atravesaban su rostro era Morino Ibiki, experto en torturas y en extorsionar la mente humana, jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha.

La única persona que no era conocida para ninguno de los shinobis era una chica joven de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado que le llegaba por los hombros y grandes ojos de color verde oliva. Iba vestida con lo que parecía una yukata negra corta a medio muslo y con las mangas largas, un obi de color granate con la placa metálica que llevaba el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja rodeaba su cintura y adornaba su espalda con un lazo. Vestía también unos pantalones cortos ajustados de color negro y calzas largas hasta media pierna en tono vino. Como todos los shinobis, llevaba el calzado clásico negro con los dedos al aire.

-¿Vieja, para qué nos has mandado llamar, nos vas a encargar una misión?- Preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo- ¿Qué hacen Ibiki y esa niña aquí?, ¿Por qué están Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei?, ¿Será un misión tan complicada que necesites de todos nosotros?

Naruto, cálmate un poco y deja hablar a la quinta-dijo Kakashi con total tranquilidad al ver como la felicidad se dibujaba en la cara de su ex-alumno.

-Bien, los he convocado a todos aquí para informarles sobre la incorporación de una nueva kunoichi a las fuerzas de Konoha.-Se impuso Tsunade para que Naruto cesara con sus preguntas- Ella es Mei Asakura-dijo señalando con la mano hacia la joven con yukata- Es una kunoichi que viene de las afueras de la aldea y cada uno de vosotros deberá mostrarle diferentes cosas sobre Konoha y su funcionamiento. Sakura-kun, le mostrarás el hospital y le explicarás como está organizada la sanidad en la aldea, Shikamaru-kun como tu función será la de enseñarle tácticas de batalla en diferentes situaciones, Yamato le explicará como estamos reconstruyendo la aldea y si es necesario le asignará diferentes tareas, Kakashi-san le hará pasar una prueba de nivel y procurará que su ninjutsu esté en forma, por último, Naruto-kun, tu misión será la de ayudarla a vivir en Konoha, enseñarle los puntos más importantes de la aldea y responder a sus dudas sobre ésta.

-¿A eso se le llama misión?- Pregunta el rubio medio enfadado- Llevo días sin salir de la aldea, mi cuerpo se está oxidando...-Se queja apretando los puños-Necesito...

-NARUTO, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGA- Interrumpe la quinta- A medida que avances en tu misión con Mei y te hayas recuperado del todo, ya veré si es conveniente enviarte a alguna misión externa. Por el momento ya estás haciendo suficiente ayudando a levantar ésta aldea e integrando a un nuevo miembro de nuestra gran familia, a parte de eso, toma éste tiempo de reposo como una recompensa por salvar la aldea.- Terminó de decir la rubia en un tono más calmado.

Las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que Naruto se planteara la situación desde otro punto de vista. Él había salvado la vida de miles de personas y ahora se le encomendaba la misión de ayudar a otra persona , eso quería decir que la Hokage confiaba en él de verdad.

-De acuerdo Vieja, ¡lo haré lo mejor que pueda!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Pero no todo el mundo parecía conforme con lo que se lahbía ordenado, Shikamaru todavía tenía dudas sobre el papel de algunas personas en esa "misión".

-Entonces si cada uno tenemos una misión que cumplir con esa chica...¿Cuál es la de Ibiki-sama?-Preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma reflexiva.

-Ibiki-sama ya está al tanto de su deber en éste caso, a su debido tiempo irán sabiendo más cosas, hasta el momento esto es todo, ya se pueden ir- Ordenó la rubia cogiendo unos libros que habían en la esquina de su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.

Salieron todos del despacho y algunos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Shikamaru y Naruto. Desde luego la situación era un poco extraña,¿tantos shinobis pendientes de una nueva kunoichi de Konoha?

Por lo pronto Naruto tuvo una idea que tenía que ver con su "misión" y encajaba en sus planes nocturnos.

-¡Hola Mei-chan!- Dijo dirigiéndose donde estaba la chica- Ésta noche hemos organizado una cena con varios shinobis de la aldea, ¿querrías venir?-Preguntó el rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La chica se quedó un poco sorprendida debido a lo directo y extrovertido que era el joven shinobi en frente suyo, no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con gente así de "natural".

-Puede que me vaya bien conocer gente nueva- Respondió Mei aceptando la propuesta.

-¡Pues nos vemos a las 8 en el restaurante que hay al lado de la floristería de Ino-chan!- Dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba saludando con la mano.

-En la floristería de...¿quién?- se preguntó la kunoichi sin entender nada.

-Para ser de Konoha, no conoces mucho sobre el lugar, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Shikamaru tras ver como la Kunoichi no entendía donde quedaba la brasería.

-No, no conozco mucho, apenas sé donde voy a vivir éste tiempo.-Respondió en tono seco.

-Si quieres podemos vernos antes en algún lugar que conozcas y vamos juntos.- Propuso el shinobi como solución.

-Está bien, Tsunade me dijo que iba a vivir justo en el edificio que hay bajo la cara del tercer Hokage, un edificio de madera de color gris que está al lado de una librería.- Indicó ella haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿ En serio Tsunade-sama tuvo que darte una descripción tan detallada de tu nuevo hogar?, por lo visto la orientación no debe ser tu fuerte...-En la frente de Shikamaru aparecía una gota enorme- En fin, pues estaré a las 7.30 en frente de la librería, ¿sabrás como llegar a tu casa, no?

-Supongo.-Se limitó a responder la Kunoichi mientras se alejaba.

-No puedo entender por qué siempre acabo con gente extraña.- Comentaba Shikamaru para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

 **¡Aquí está la segunda parte de mi fic! Intento actualizar bastante seguido cuando puedo. En el siguiente capítulo se tratará un poco NARUTOxHINATA y le daré un poco más de importancia a mi OC. Espero reviews y opiniones, ¿qué os parece hasta ahora la historia?, ¿cuál será la "misión" de Ibiki con la nueva integrante de Konoha?...¡Quien sabe!**


	3. Una ajetreada cena

Ya eran casi las 19.30 de la noche y Shikamaru esperaba delante de la puerta de la biblioteca. Realmente no sabía porqué se había ofrecido a ir con la nueva Kunoichi a la cena, él siempre intentaba evitar situaciones complicadas y a las mujeres, pero desde la muerte de Asuma algo había cambiado en él. Se dijo a si mismo que ayudaría a todo aquél que lo necesitara, y más si era de su aldea.

A las 19.32 vio como Mei se acercaba al punto de encuentro, parecía ser una chica seria y de pocas palabras, ya que se plantó delante de Shikamaru y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente durante unos minutos.

-Ehm...¿Ocurre algo?- El pobre Nara empezaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí- Será mejor que nos marchemos o llegaremos tarde...- Intentó avanzar dos pasos pero la kunoichi lo agarró por el brazo, parándolo justo en frente de ella.- ¿Hola? - Shikamaru no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguían ahí de pie, uno en frente del otro y ella con la mirada clavada en él. - Mei-san, ¿esto es algún tipo de saludo de tu clan o algo?

Al cabo de unos instantes Mei se movió de repente, con un movimiento rápido de su brazo cogió algo en el aire, justo por encima de la cabeza de Shikamaru.

-Llevabas un insecto enganchado en el pelo.- Dijo mientras abría su mano para dejar escapar a un pequeño insecto volador- Vamos o llegaremos tarde.- Dicho esto se giró y empezó a caminar.

El Nara no podía salir de su asombro, ¿ tantos nervios y tanto silencio por un insecto en su cabeza?, desde luego ésa chica era muy rara, pero no tenía más remedio que ir con ella a la cena. Desde luego las mujeres eran muy complicadas.

-¿Incluso estando oscuro como ahora, conseguiste ver ése diminuto insecto en mi pelo?- preguntaba y antes de seguir con la conversación se dio cuenta de una cosa-La brasería no está por allí...Es por aquí -Dijo señalando en la dirección contraria de la que iban- Desde luego te va a resultar complicado cumplir alguna misión en el bosque o algo similar, no te orientas nada.

Mei simplemente se limitó a seguirlo sin decir nada. Después de caminar unos 20 minutos llegaron ante la puerta de un local de techo bajo de madera, en su interior se podían ver un montón de mesas alargadas con brasas y fuego en el centro. El par de ninjas entró y vieron al grupo que buscaban al fondo del todo del local, un poco apartados de las demás mesas.

-¡HEY CHICOS, AQUÍ!- Gritó Naruto en medio del bullicio del restaurante- Os estábamos esperando, sentaros donde podáis, ah, es cierto- Se puso en pie y fue hasta Shikamaru y Mei, cogiendo a ésta de los hombros y empujándola hasta quedar en frente de la mesa llena de gente- Ella es Mei Asakura, a partir de ahora estará en Konoha con nosotros y parte de la misión que me encomendó la vieja es procurar que conozca gente nueva-tebayo- dijo el rubio con satisfacción- Así que espero que la tratéis bien.- Dicho esto se sentó donde estaba antes dejando a Mei de pie sola en frente de todos.

La kunoichi no sabía que decir ni como actuar, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos desconocidos. En medio de sus dudas notó como una mano se posaba encima de su hombro, y al girarse para ver quien era, vio de nuevo a Shikamaru.

-Bueno, supongo que nos tocará encontrar un sitio donde sentarnos...-Dijo él mientras observaba la mesa- Vayamos a la esquina, así estarás más tranquila y yo podré evitar situaciones problemáticas.

-De acuerdo- Fue todo lo que dijo ella y lo siguió hasta el final de la mesa.

En total eran 16 shinobis para comer una buena parrillada al estilo barbacoa. La carne empezó a llegar y todos empezaron a calentar sus porciones. Chouji hacía desaparecer la comida a una velocidad vertiginosa, Sakura e Ino discutían sobre cual de las dos era más hermosa, Kurenai hablaba sobre su embarazo con Tenten y Lee, que a su vez se emocionaba porque un futuro shinobi estaba por venir al mundo. Kakashi y Gai veían quien era capaz de comer más carne en el menor tiempo posible, el ninja copia hacía desaparecer sus raciones medio escondido y sin dejar ver su rostro. Kiba roía los huesos que los demás no querían mientras Neji lo miraba con cara de asco. Sai comentaba su última misión con Naruto, que parecía escucharlo con nostalgia.

-...Así fue como noqueamos a los tres shinobis enemigos y conseguimos entregar el documento oficial. - Terminaba de explicar Sai- La verdad es que fue una misión bastante sencilla.

-Yo sería feliz con cualquier misión que me permitiera salir de la aldea. - Comentó Naruto, pensativo.- En fin, pero hoy estoy muy contento porque nos hemos reunido todos después de mucho tiempo.- Comentó ya más animado, luciendo su habitual sonrisa.- Voy a por más salsa para los pinchitos de carne.- Dicho esto se puso en pie y buscó la salsa con la mirada hasta que la localizó, cerca de Hinata.- ¡¿HINATA-CHAN, ME PASAS EL BOTE DE SALSA?!- Gritó en medio de la mesa para que la Hyuga lo escuchara entre tanta gente.

Hinata estiró su brazo hasta el bote de salsa que había en el centro de la mesa, le temblaba el pulso por lo nerviosa que estaba. Se puso de pie y estiró un poco el brazo para llegar donde el rubio.

-Aquí tienes, Naruto-san- Dijo la Hyuga mientras unos colores rosados aparecían en sus mejillas.- Espero que estés disfrutando de la cena.- Consiguió decir al mismo tiempo que Naruto cogía la salsa rozándole la mano.-...Ah, yo..-Hinata se quedó petrificada al notar la cálida mano de él, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-¡GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN!- Gritaba Naruto, sin llegar a ver la reacción de la Hyuga- ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉS PASANDO BIEN!- Terminó diciendo mientras sonreía y se volvía a sentar al lado de Sai.

Hinata estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, no sólo le había rozado la mano, sino que le había dedicado una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. La kunoichi se sentó otra vez en su sitio y procuró centrar su atención en otra cosa, en éste caso en la competición de comida de Gai y Kakashi.

-¡Ésta vez seré el vencedor, no dejaré que mi eterno rival me deje en ridículo ante todos!- Comentaba Gai con la boca llena de carne y lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía un hámster con las mejillas hinchadas de comida.

-Mh...-Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte Kakashi, que seguía haciendo desaparecer la comida a una velocidad de vértigo.

Pasados unos minutos, la cara de Gai empezó a ponerse morada, parecía que ya no podía comer más y le costaba respirar. Por su parte Kakashi comió un poco más para garantizar su victoria, haciendo que Gai llorara al ser vencido otra vez. Ambos shinobis decidieron relajarse y dedicarse a beber un poco y a charlar, ya que no podían engullir ni un trozo más de carne.

-No podía esperar menos de mi eterno rival, entrenaré duro para ganar la próxima vez- Dijo Gai con estrellas en los ojos mientras aceptaba su derrota.

En la punta de la mesa estaban Mei y Shikamaru observando el panorama mientras comían tranquilamente. Desde luego uno no se aburría al observar aquellas personas.

-¿Y esos dos quiénes son?- Preguntaba la nueva inquilina de Konoha observando al extraño personaje de verde y al chico de pelo blanco.

-Aunque no lo parezcan, son dos de los mejores jonin de la aldea, Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai. Gai es especialista en taijutsu, supongo que habrás notado que guarda parecido con otro de los shinobis de ésta mesa- Respondió Shikamaru mientras observaba a Lee, que en esos momentos hacía gestos muy exagerados con las manos mientras hablaba con Tenten.- Ése es Rock Lee, y es su alumno, junto con Tenten y Neji Hyuga.

-Parecen ser personas muy apasionadas.- Comentó Mei mirando primero a Gai y luego a Lee- Envidio la energía que tienen, parece que están dispuestos a darlo todo en cualquier momento.

Shikamaru no supo como responder a ése comentario ya que la energía de los chicos de verde no siempre era algo positivo, aunque si eran personas muy entregadas con lo que hacían.

-¿Entonces Kakashi-sensei también tiene un equipo?- Pregunta Mei intentando mantener una conversación que vaya más allá de intercambiar un par de frases.

-Sí, Kakashi fue sensei de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Éste último ya no está en la aldea desde hace un tiempo...-Shikamaru duda sobre si debe darle más detalles a Mei sobre la historia de Uchiha- Con el tiempo ya te irás informando de la situación de cada uno. - Le dice sonriéndole.

-Supongo...- Responde Mei un poco pensativa- ¿Entonces tú también tienes un sensei y un equipo?- Le pregunta a Shikamaru con curiosidad, pero al ver como la expresión en la cara de él pasa de sonriente a algo reflexiva, duda.- Oh, lo siento, no se si debí preguntarte eso, tal vez no es algo de lo que quieras hablar...-Dice poniéndose nerviosa al no saber si había metido la pata con algún tema delicado o no.

Luego de unos instantes de tensión, Shikamaru suspira y la vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, sí, yo también tuve un sensei y en mi equipo estaban Ino y Chouji- Al decir esto mira en dirección a ellos con algo de nostalgia- Mi sensei se llamaba Asuma, a él le debemos todo lo que somos a día de hoy. Antes de morir, le prometí que protegería ésta aldea y a todos sus habitantes. Era una persona con un amor enorme por éste lugar y su gente, y un gran shinobi.-Shikamaru comentaba todo mientras tenía la mirada perdida, como recordando mil cosas.- Y en parte es por eso por lo que estoy aquí hablando contigo ahora mismo.-Dice mientras vuelve a girarse hacia Mei, sonriéndole- Aunque Naruto te va a mostrar muchas cosas de la aldea y conocerás gente gracias a él, también es mi deber ayudarte a que te sientas como en casa.

-Gracias. - Se limita a responder Mei en voz baja mientras le sonríe con algo de timidez.

-Es agradable verte sonreír al fin, deberías hacerlo más seguido- Comenta el Nara- Las mujeres sois muy problemáticas, pero veros sonreír es como un premio para nosotros, o al menos eso es lo que dice siempre mi padre...-Comenta mientras se frota la barbilla en estado pensativo.

-¡MEI-CHAN!- Grita Naruto desde la otra punta de la mesa – ¡Ven aquí y habla con nosotros un rato!- Dice mientras se hace a un lado para dejar un hueco libre – ¡Ya tienes sitio!

Mei mira a Shikamaru dudando un poco.

-Que problemático...Ve con él, o despertará a los vecinos con lo ruidoso que es.

Mei se levanta de su sitio y empieza a ir hasta donde estaba Naruto, abriéndose paso con dificultad ya que tiene que pasar entre algunos shinobis que están sentados muy cerca de una pared y casi no se puede mover. Al dar un paso nota como si pisara algo blandito y de repente una bola de pelo blanca gigante se pone de pie delante suyo, ladrando en tono amenazador. Mei da un salto rápidamente y acaba encima de la mesa, con el pelo encrespado y bufándole como un gato a Akamaru. El perro por su parte no para de ladrar y gruñir, ya que la kunoichi le había pisado la cola mientras estaba tumbado bajo la mesa.

Todos los shinobis que estaban en la cena miraban la escena con cara de sorpresa, hasta que Naruto empezó a reírse por lo ilógico de la situación, contagiando la risa al resto de comensales menos a Kiba.

-¡Oye, tú, le has pisado la cola a Akamaru!- Gritaba Kiba enfadado mientras se ponía en pie, enfadado- ¡Podrías disculparte ya que le has hecho daño a mi amigo!- Le espeta mientras agarra a Mei por la pierna.

Mei al notar la proximidad de Kiba, hace unos sellos rápidamente con las manos haciendo que le aparezcan unas garras de chakra azul. Una vez con las garras listas, se gira velozmente y antes de que Kiba o alguien de la mesa consiga reaccionar, se lanza contra el Inuzuka arañándole toda la cara.

Después del primer momento de sorpresa, Naruto se levanta y se interpone entre los dos shinobis que estaba rodando por el suelo mientras peleaban.

-¡EH, CALMAOS DE UNA VEZ!- dice Naruto agarrando a Kiba por los hombros mientras Kakashi hace lo mismo con Mei- Tampoco ha sido algo tan grave como para destrozar la noche al resto, Mei, discúlpate con Akamaru, y tú, Kiba, pide perdón por tu reacción exagerada.-Naruto se había puesto serio.

-Yo no tengo que disculparme por nada, ella ha sido la loca que le ha hecho daño a Akamaru y luego me ha atacado.-Dice Kiba mientras se rozaba los arañazos de la cara con la mano que el agarre de Naruto le dejaba libre- A parte...¿Qué diablos ha sido esa reacción?

Mei vuelve a su estado normal sin garras ni pelo encrespado, Kakashi al notar que el cuerpo de la Kunoichi se relaja, la libera de su agarre.

-Lo siento...-dice mirando hacia el suelo- los perros y gente que trata con ellos me ponen muy nerviosa, no pretendía haceros daño, pero me asusté demasiado al notar que me agarrabas- al decir esto Mei se acerca a Kiba, que ya ha sido liberado por Naruto al ver que también se había calmado- Debo acostumbrarme a ti y a tu compañero, supongo que necesito algo de tiempo- la kunoichi se para en frente de Kiba y con el dorso de su mano roza la mejilla del Inuzuka, que está en estado de shock-. Lo siento mucho, si te curan ahora los arañazos, no te quedarán cicatrices.

-Ah...-El Inuzuka no alcanza a responder nada, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Mei. Simplemente la mira boquiabierto.

Todos observan la escena con estupor, nadie entiende nada ya que la nueva kunoichi tiene unas maneras de actuar bastante extrañas. En medio de la sorpresa, Sakura se levanta y se dirige hacia Kiba para curarle las heridas. El Inuzuka simplemente se deja hacer, ya que no sabe como actuar ante la situación, mientras tanto Akamaru que había estado alerta en todo momento, se sienta al lado de su dueño, más tranquilo. Kakashi ha vuelto a su sitio y el grupo de shinobis se empieza a relajar de nuevo comiendo y hablando, ésta vez con Mei sentada al lado de Naruto.

-Ha sido una situación extraña, pero no por eso vamos a dejar escapar toda esta sabrosa carne.-Dice Chouji mientras devora como un pozo sin fondo.

-No has dejado de comer en ningún momento Chouji...Lo tuyo sí que es extraño.- Dice Ino mientras mira a su compañero con una gota en la frente.

-Bueno Mei-chan, cuéntanos algo sobre ti, ¿cuál es tu plato favorito?, ¿por qué le tienes miedo a los perros?, ¿cuántos años tienes?...-Empezó a preguntar Naruto animadamente.

-Pues...Me gustan los makis de atún, tengo 20 años...-Respondía Mei con voz casi inaudible, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, un poco nerviosa ante la avalancha de preguntas- Lo de los perros...eh...

-Naruto, no preguntes tantas cosas de golpe, ya la iremos conociendo a medida que pase tiempo con nosotros- Intervino Sakura con una sonrisa- Mei, no te pongas nerviosa, Naruto es así de impulsivo siempre, no tiene límite.

-Pero...-Naruto iba a replicar pero se retracta en cuanto ve aparecer unas llamas de fuego en los ojos de Sakura.

El resto de la cena transcurre tranquilamente, excepto por algún golpe que recibe Naruto por parte de Sakura y un par de retos entre rivales de Kakashi y Gai, que implicaron subirse a la mesa a la pata coja con las manos y cabezas con platos de comida a ver quien aguantaba más tiempo el equilibrio.

Al cabo de un par de horas el local ya había cerrado la cocina y la cena se daba por terminada, los shinobis ya se ponían en pie y se preparaban para irse.

Tenten y Lee son los primeros en despedirse de todos y marcharse.

-¡Nos vemos pronto chicos! - Se despide Tenten con una gran sonrisa y diciendo adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba acompañada de Lee.

-Que extraño que esos dos se vayan juntos...Sus casas no quedan cerca la una de la otra...-Murmura Ino.

-Puede ser que vayan a entrenar o a hacer algo, ya sabes como es Lee...-Menciona Sakura con una gota en su frente.

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos viendo.- Interrumpe Kakashi juntamente con Yamato haciendo un gesto con la mano y desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

La mayoría de shinobis se habían ido ya, pero delante del local quedaba una kunoichi parada sin decir nada.

-Mei, ¿no vas a casa?- Pregunta Shikamaru que justo se iba a ir con Chouji.

-Sí...-Mei responde mirando al suelo.

-No me digas que todavía no eres capaz de volver sola a casa...-Responde el Nara mientras se rasca la nuca y una gota cae por su frente- Que problemático...Chouji, ve a casa, mejor nos vemos mañana-Dice girándose hacia su amigo que lo esperaba dirección a sus casa- voy a acompañarla a su casa.

-De acuerdo Shikamaru, nos vemos mañana, adiós Mei.- Se despide el Akimichi mientras se dirige a su hogar.

-Lo siento...- Dice Mei mientras van caminando por las calles de Konoha.

-No importa, me va bien caminar un poco después de todo lo que hemos comido- Responde Shikamaru mientras camina con las manos en sus bolsillos- Supongo que con el tiempo ya te orientarás mejor.

Después de caminar un rato, llegan a la puerta del apartamento de Mei. Por la ventana se ve la luz encendida.

-Olvidaste la luz encendida.-Observa Shikamaru.

\- No fui yo.- da como respuesta Mei antes de abrir la puerta- Muchas gracias por todo, buenas noches – Se despide con una pequeña reverencia de gratitud.

-Buenas noches-Responde el Nara viendo como Mei entra en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

De camino a su casa Shikamaru se pregunta quién podría estar en casa de su nueva amiga, ella no había mencionado nada respecto a sus padres ni su familia. Finalmente decide que ya tratara ése tema con ella más adelante, cuando haya más confianza entre ellos. Al llegar a su casa, se pone ropa cómoda y se tumba en su cama, reflexionando sobre el ajetreado día que había tenido hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Y así, una largo día finaliza en Konoha.

* * *

 **Y al fin subo el tercer capitulo de éste fic. He reescrito un par de veces ésta parte de la historia porque no me acababa de gustar como relataba algunas cosas, así que agradecería opiniones o sugerencias sobre éste capi.**

 **Pobre Kiba, le quedó la cara hecha un cuadro. ¿Quién estará en casa de Mei?, ¿Por qué el pobre Shikamaru tiene que cargar con ésta nueva y extraña kunoichi?, el Nara es demasiado buena persona, ¿os ha gustado el pequeño momento de NaruHina?, ¿por qué Gai acaba haciendo retos extraños sea donde sea?...**

 **Pues lo dicho, espero que me dejen sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias...¡Lo que sea será bienvenido y me dará ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**


	4. Calentando motores

Los rayos de sol se infiltraban a través de las cortinas verdes, iluminando el espacio con una tenue luz aguamarina. Mei no sabía qué hora era, pero el ruido de algo al impactar contra el suelo la había dos semanas en la Villa y era la primera vez que despertaba así. Se puso en pie, adecentó un poco su pequeña cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, su atención recae en un montículo de ropa suya doblada encima de la butaca que hay en la sala y en unos tazones con comida que habían en la mesa, justo al lado de la sencilla cocina. Parece ser que le dejó el desayuno listo y la ropa limpia, pero al revisar la estancia no hay ni rastro de él, como era habitual.

Mei finalmente fija su vista en el suelo, justo delante de la puerta de la entrada hay un pergamino, desde luego no tenía ni idea de como había llegado eso a su casa, pero el sonido del pergamino al caer debe ser lo que la despertó. Lo abre y lee su contenido, según el pergamino, debía estar en una hora en la puerta principal de la aldea, tenía una misión. La kunoichi reflexiona por un momento...¿Una misión?, a penas había acabado de instalarse en su nuevo apartamento y visto un poco de la villa, que ya debía ir a una misión...Pero ya entendía lo del desayuno y la ropa, él debía saber que Mei no tendría tiempo de prepararse y se lo dejó todo listo.

Sin perder más tiempo, se da un baño, se viste y va a desayunar. Justo cuando se sienta en la mesa, ve un pequeño papel bajo uno de los tazones, lo coge y lo mira, en él hay dibujadas unas indicaciones para llegar a la puerta principal de la Aldea, desde luego, él estaba en todo.

Una vez que ha comido y se ha preparado, sale de casa y siguiendo las indicaciones del papel, logra llegar a la entrada principal de la aldea. Sai y Neji la miran durante un momento, como a punto de decir algo, pero inmediatamente se giran y empiezan a caminar fuera de la muralla que rodeaba Konoha.

-La Hokage nos ha encargado entregar unos documentos a un contacto de la aldea de la hierba, la situación en la que está Konoha y el resto de naciones en estos momentos, convierte esta misión de rango C a una de rango B ya que se sabe que hay un grupo de shinobis que se dedica a evitar la comunicación entre aldeas aliadas- explica el Hyuga mientras van saltando por las ramas de los árboles-. Yo seré el líder en ésta ocasión, el viaje tendrá una duración de 2 días y descansaremos por la noche, con turnos de guardia rotativos. Mientras viajemos durante el día, observaré los al rededores con el byakugan, Mei-san irá después de mi como refuerzo en caso de ataque y Sai-san irá en último lugar, cubriendo la retaguardia y en caso de ser atacados enviará un mensaje a Konoha informando de la situación con una de sus aves de tinta. ¿Alguna duda respecto a todo lo que he comentado?- pregunta Neji, mirando hacia sus compañeros, que lo siguen de cerca.

-No tengo dudas al respecto, pero somos un equipo un poco extraño para éste tipo de misión- comenta Sai mientras sonríe a su manera- sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que desconocemos totalmente las habilidades de uno de nuestros integrantes-dice, mirando a Mei-. Espero que nos seas de utilidad, chica extraña- Dice con la sonrisa más marcada en su rostro.

Mei lo observa sin decir nada, lo cierto es que apreciaba la sinceridad de Sai, pero no entendía sus expresiones faciales, el chico sonreía mucho pero no parecía ser una persona especialmente alegre.

Al cabo de 5 horas de marcha a buen ritmo, deciden hacer una pequeña pausa al lado de un río para comer algo y refrescarse un poco.

Neji se sienta en la rama de un árbol con el byakugan activo, mientras saca un poco de comida de una bolsa que llevaba a su espaldas. Sai se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el mismo árbol y dirige su mirada hacia la kunoichi.

Mei está de cuclillas en la orilla del río, muy quieta. Se mantiene en la misma posición durante unos minutos, impasible, hasta que con un rápido movimiento, mete la mano dentro del agua y saca un pez cogiéndolo por la cola, luego salta lejos del agua.

Neji y Sai se quedan observando la extraña escena, esperaban cualquier cosa menos lo que acababan de ver.

La kunoichi agarra a su presa y se sienta al lado de Sai, abre la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y saca una fiambrera con arroz blanco, hace unos sellos y un chakra de tono azulado envuelve sus manos, realiza unos movimientos muy rápidos y en pocos segundos, lo que era un pez entero se ha transformado en un apetecible sashimi ideal para comer con arroz.

-Tienes unas maneras de abastecerte bastante primitivas y rudas- comenta Sai mientras la mira con una sonrisa-. Pero tu comida es realmente fresca y natural.

-¿Primitiva?...- murmura la kunoichi, mientras mira su comida y luego a su compañero- Me gusta mucho el pescado- informa, mientras con sus palillos agarra una porción de arroz con pescado- .¿Quieres un poco?, estás muy delgado y el tono de tu piel es un poco enfermizo, seguro que el pescado fresco es beneficioso para ti- dicho esto acerca sus palillos con comida a la cara de Sai, que tras dudar unos segundos, engulle lo que le ofrecen.

-La verdad es que es jugoso y fresco, gracias- responde Sai con una gran pseudo-sonrisa en su rostro-. Supongo que compartir la comida está bien visto entre los compañeros- dicho eso, saca una porción de queso de su fiambrera y mira hacia donde se encontraba el Hyuga-. ¿Neji-san, te apetece compartir tu comida conmigo?

Neji no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, ¿cuándo demonios se volvió todo tan bizarro, y en qué momento esos dos llegaron a llevarse tan bien?, ¿qué era eso de darle de comer a un casi desconocido con tus propios palillos después de haber recibido malos comentarios de su parte?, ¿y lo de pescar tu comida con las manos como si fueras un ser primitivo?, definitivamente ése par se salía de la norma en todos los aspectos.

-No, gracias, comed rápido porque vamos a retomar la marcha- espeta mientras acaba de comer.

El grupo de ninjas prosiguió su camino después de comer. Ya habían atravesado la parte más frondosa del bosque y ahora travesaban una pradera con pocos árboles. Faltaban 3 horas para que empezara a oscurecer.

De repente Neji tropieza con lo que parece ser un hilo transparente que estaba enterrado, por suerte el Hyuga tiene reflejos rápidos y salta hacia atrás, evitando así una serie de explosiones que detonan en frente suyo. Mei y Sai se paran y se ponen en formación, juntando sus espaldas con la de Neji.

-Es una trampa demasiado sencilla como para que caiga algún shinobi de nivel medio- Comenta Sai.

-No era una trampa, es un indicador- dice Neji con el byakugan activado-. Al detonar los explosivos, hemos desvelado nuestra posición- dicho esto entorna un poco los ojos-. Aquí vienen, son 4, no parecen llevar ninguna bandana, prepararos para entrar en combate.

Sai saca su pergamino y pincel y dibuja algo extremadamente rápido- Chõju Giga- al acabar de decir esto, una especie de búho de tinta sale de su pergamino y vuela muy alto, dirección Konoha.

Los 4 shinobis enemigos dudan un momento, pero al ver que el ave no los ataca, siguen su camino hacia los de la Hoja. Neji nota algo extraño con el byakugan.

-¡Dispersaros!- ordena mientras salta hacia adelante, imitado por sus compañeros.

La tierra se abre justo en la zona donde habían estado, de la brecha sale uno de los shinobis enemigos. Por su parte, uno de los 4 shinobis que se estaban acercando desaparece en una bola de humo.

-Kage bunshin- observa Sai, mientras dibuja algo en su pergamino- Ninpou Chõji Giga: Ataduras de serpientes- unas serpientes negras se dirigen hacia el shinobi enemigo que estaba más cerca, enrollándose en sus piernas y brazos, inmovilizándolo.

El shinobi que había salido de tierra estaba peleando contra Neji, lanzándole jutsus de tipo roca que el Hyuga evitaba fácilmente con su Hakkesho Kaiten: rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas, ya que las rocas que le lanzaban rebotaban contra el remolino que creaba. Después de la primera avalancha de rocas evitadas Neji se lanza al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su rival.

El nivel de taijutsu del Hyuga es excelente y al enemigo le cuesta esquivar sus ataques.

Por otro lado, un shinobi con barba y con jutsus de aire se enfrentaba a Sai. El ANBU creó una ave de tinta a la que se subió para salir del alcance de los ataques del barbudo y desde las alturas lanzó a sus leones, que impactaron contra el enemigo, dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes. Sai aprovechó esos segundos para saltar desde su ave y pegarle un golpe en la nuca, noqueándolo de inmediato, acto seguido se dirigió hacia el enemigo que había atrapado con sus serpientes, que se había liberado de sus ataduras y se dirigía hacia una zona con árboles.

El tercer shinobi que quedaba libre, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara, hace unos sellos con las manos y apunta con sus dedos hacia Mei, lanzándole una especie de flecha de fuego. La kunoichi reacciona con una secuencia rápida de sellos que hacen aparecer las garras de chakra en sus manos. Mei salta hacia atrás, justo a escasos metros de la flecha de fuego que impacta contra el suelo, provocando una densa nube de polvo. Mei aprovecha el polvo para acercarse corriendo sin ser detectada a su enemigo, pero justo cuando está a punto de atacarle un muro de piedra se eleva en frente suyo, frustrando el ataque. El shinobi que estaba luchando contra Neji se había unido al de la cicatriz. Neji aparece al lado de la kunoichi, en posición para seguir con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ha escapado de mi utilizando un jutsu subterráneo- informa el Hyuga mientras se posicionaba al lado de su compañera.

-Muchachos, dádnos los documentos que lleváis encima y no os pasará nada...grave-sonríe el de la cicatriz- si la aldea de la hierba se une a la alianza, empezarán a rondar demasiados shinobis por éstas tierras y eso no sería beneficioso para nosotros.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el de la cicatriz posa sus manos en el suelo, causando una especie de terremoto justo a los pies de los shinobis de la hoja, de repente el suelo que pisaban se vuelve fangoso y se van hundiendo en él.

-Arenas movedizas...-observa el Hyuga- al final no serán tan inútiles como parecen ser-dice sonriendo con superioridad.

Mei posa sus manos en la arena y ésta se solidifica, quedando ahora los shinobis de la Hoja atrapados en roca. La kunoichi realiza unos sellos y la roca se parte en grandes trozos que quedan suspendidos en el aire. El shinobi de la cicatriz crea un gran muro de piedra para protegerse del posible ataque de Mei, mientras que Neji se sitúa en medio de las rocas que se mantienen en el aire.

-Al fin entiendo que pretendes hacer... Hakkesho Kaiten- dice el Hyuga mientras empieza a girar sobre si mismo a gran velocidad, provocando grandes ráfagas de aire que impulsan las rocas hacia los enemigos.

Mei cierra los ojos y junta las palmas de sus manos durante unos instantes, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, éstos han cambiado a un color dorado y sus pupilas son alargadas y finas. La kunoichi empieza a saltar de roca en roca a gran velocidad, utilizándolas como escaleras hasta llegar a la cima del muro de piedra que servía de defensa a sus rivales, lanzando un kunai hacia sus enemigos.

Los shinobis renegados esquivan el kunai con mucha facilidad.

-Por un momento pensé que iba a merecer la pena luchar contra estos estúpidos- dice el de la cicatriz, viendo el estúpido ataque de la kunoichi.

-Hakken Sanjuni Shõ- se escucha a las espaldas de los enemigos, Neji golpea al de la cicatriz con la técnica de ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas.

Los golpes del Hyuga impactan contra su adversario que no puede reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlos, finalmente Neji asesta el último golpe haciendo que el ninja de la cicatriz acabe estampado contra el muro de piedra.

El enemigo restante decide huir ya que está en inferioridad numérica, pero justo cuando empieza a correr, Mei baja velozmente por el muro de roca, el enemigo al ver a la kunoichi ir directa hacia él, lanza un jutsu de tipo viento, creando ráfagas afiladas de aire que impactan contra la kunoichi, causándole varios cortes y heridas abiertas. Mei no esquiva el ataque para así poder mantener su velocidad.

En pocos segundos la kunoichi alcanza a su presa y le asesta dos golpes con las garras en la espalda, desgarrando la ropa y carne del shinobi enemigo, que cae al suelo en un charco de sangre.

-Bien, al final resulta que puedes ser útil en las misiones; utilizar el henge no jutsu para transformarme en un kunai ha sido una buena idea- comenta Neji acercándose a Mei- pero deberías procurar no acabar así la próxima vez- dice mientras observa los diferentes cortes que habían en el cuerpo de la kunoichi-. Por cierto...tus ojos.. En fin, no importa, vayamos a buscar a Sa...- no puede acabar la frase ya que una sombra se cierne sobre ellos, al elevar la vista Neji ve una ave de tinta y encima de ésta a Sai saludándolos con la mano, con una expresión de felicidad en su cara- definitivamente deseo volver a la normalidad ya.

Sai finalmente se reúne con sus compañeros y expone la información que pudo sacarle su adversario. Por lo visto hay varios grupos de shinobis renegados que rondan las pequeñas aldeas y villas saqueando a los mensajeros, luego piden una recompensa a cambio de entregar la información que roban o por el contrario, sabotean todos los medios de comunicación para evitar que las aldeas importantes envíen refuerzos a las más pequeñas ya que esto afectaría seriamente a sus actividades bandálicas.

Después de la destrucción de Konoha, muchos grupos de delincuentes habían sacado partido de la situación sometiendo a pequeñas villas que quedaban sin vigilancia ya que la mayor parte de shinobis estaba destinados a misiones de mayor rango y las aldeas principales no veían a los bandidos como una prioridad.

La noche cae y el grupo de shinobis se refugia en una cueva natural que se ha formado en la pared de un acantilado. Cada uno saca sus mantas y acomoda sus pertenencias para pasar la noche. Neji decide hacer el primer turno de vigilancia así que se queda sentado en la entrada de la cueva con el byakugan activo mientras el otro par de shinobis acaba de cenar alguna cosa.

-Si estuviéramos con Yamato-sensei ahora mismo dormiríamos en una casa de madera-comenta Sai-. Y si Sakura-san estuviera aquí, te podría tratar esas heridas, que no parecen ser tan simples...- Observa, mientras se pone de pie y se sienta al lado de Mei, apoyando la espalda en la pared de la cueva- como miembro ANBU, tengo nociones básicas de medicina y llevo algunas hierbas medicinales encima.

-Ajá, está bien.- Da como respuesta la kunoichi, sin acabar de captar la indirecta.

-No sé si es extraño que te pregunte esto, pero, ¿podría revisar tus heridas?- pregunta Sai con un intento de sonrisa amable que da escalofríos en su rostro-. Es normal entre compañeros preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás, ¿no?

-Supongo...La zona que más me duele es el brazo izquierdo.- Señala Mei con la mano la zona cerca de su codo izquierdo, donde había un corte bastante profundo que había destrozado la manga de su yukata.

Sai le agarra la mano y hace que la kunoichi extienda el brazo. La zona herida estaba llena de sangre seca y las anchas mangas del yukata no facilitaba el poder ver la herida.

-Será mejor que te saques esta pieza de ropa, no llego a ver bien tu herida- Sai observa como la kunoichi intenta sacarse la yukata corta que llevaba, pero le es difícil por el dolor que siente, así que decide ayudarla él mismo. Una vez que consiguen sacar la malograda prenda de vestir, Mei se queda con la clásica camiseta de rejilla ninja de manga corta. Sai vuelve a agarrar el brazo de la kunoichi, viendo claramente un gran corte que va desde la muñeca hasta rozar el hombro-. Muy bien, vamos a limpiarte la herida con un poco de agua y te haré un cataplasma que aguante hasta que te pueda revisar un shinobi-médico.

Neji está sentado en la entrada de la cueva desde hace una hora, tiene la boca seca así que decide entrar a por un poco de agua. La imagen que ve le produce escalofríos. Mei estaba con su prenda interior de malla y los minúsculos pantalones cortos, sentada en el suelo y a sus espaldas estaba Sai, aplicándole una especie de masa verde en un brazo, mientras una sonrisa enorme adornaba su cara.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!- pregunta el Hyuga preso de la sorpresa.

-Oh, hola Neji-san, le estoy tratando algunas heridas, ¿quieres que te revise a ti también?-pregunta Sai dirigiéndose a Neji con las manos llenas de masa verde.

-NO, definitivamente no te acerque a mi con eso en las manos, sólo vine a por un poco de agua. Mei, vístete rápido, no quiero saber en que puede degenerar ésta escena...- Ordena el Hyuga antes de volver a su puesto de vigilancia.

\- De acuerdo- responde la kunoichi sin entender muy bien la reacción de Neji- ¿hemos hecho algo mal?- le pregunta a Sai.

-La verdad es que todavía no se me da muy bien entender las emociones de las personas, pero creo que lo que le ocurre a Neji es que es demasiado vergonzoso como para pedirme que le revise sus heridas- da como respuesta el ANBU, mientras acababa de vendarle el brazo a la kunoichi-. Bien, ahora trataré el corte que tienes en las costillas.

-No, no hace falta, está bien así- responde de manera seca Mei- apenas me duele.

-¿Sí?- pregunta Sai mientras presiona con el índice la herida abierta de Mei, provocando que ésta dé un respingo y se aparte de él, haciendo aparecer sus garras de chakra- está bien, está bien...no voy a acercarme a esa zona- dicho esto el shinobi prepara su manta y se tumba encima, cerrando los ojos-. Deberíamos descansar un poco, de aquí a pocas horas cambiaremos el turno de vigilancia.

-Sí...y gracias por todo- responde Mei haciendo desaparecer sus garras- hace bastante frío- dice mientras se pone de nuevo el yukata maltrecho- odio el frío- agarra su manta y la pone justo al lado de Sai, entonces se tumba hecha un ovillo, pegada al cuerpo del ANBU- así mejor- se dice a si misma mientras cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por Morfeo.

Tres horas pasan y Neji entra a la cueva para descansar y que Sai tome el relevo de la vigilancia. Lo que ve hacer que abra la boca por la sorpresa, Sai está tumbado con los ojos abiertos y con Mei muy pegada a él, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre del ANBU.

-Ella tenía frío- da como toda respuesta Sai, mientras se levanta despacio para no despertar a su compañera-. Odia el frío- dictamina con una sonrisa mientras sale de la cueva para empezar con su turno de vigilancia.

-Mejor me voy a dormir un rato, mañana ya acabamos ésta misión y vuelvo a mi vida normal con gente civilizada- se dice a si mismo el Hyuga, frotándose las sienes.

Al día siguiente emprenden la marcha sin problemas hacia la villa de la Hierba. Después de mediodía de marcha sin descanso, llegan a la entrada del pequeño pueblo, se reúnen con el contacto de Tsunade y Neji entrega el pergamino con la información confidencial. Después de descansar dutante un par de horas en la villa, vuelven dirección Konoha, ésta vez en un viaje tranquilo, como no tienen contratiempos, consiguen llegar a Konoha justo cuando anochece. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, saludan a Kotetsu e Izumo en el puesto de vigilancia y se paran en el centro de la villa.

– Bien, yo iré a informar a Tsunade-sama sobre la misión – dice Neji, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros – . Podéis ir a descansar, si hay algún asunto que tratar, ya se os informará de ello – finaliza mientras se dirige hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital a que te revisen, esa herida no tiene muy buena pinta – comenta Sai, observando como Mei se agarraba el costado, donde tenía un corte profundo que no había dejado tratar – además, hay que cambiarte el cataplasma que te puse en el brazo.

Mei se mira el brazo, lo cierto es que durante el viaje había sentido un dolor palpitante en la zona y como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su costado izquierdo, en las costillas, así que accede finalmente a que Sai la acompañe al hospital. Durante el camino se cruzan con Shikamaru, Choji e Ino, que salían de un restaurante.

-Hey, ¿cómo ha ido la misión?- pregunta el Akimichi, acercándose a Mei y Sai- Te ves muy pálida- comenta mirando a la maltrecha kunoichi.

-Oh...Más vale que vayas al hospital, hay que tratarte esas heridas ya...-Se apresura a decir Ino, al ver el estado de las ropas y cuerpo de Mei.

-Ahí nos dirigíamos- responde Sai mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Mei mira a su alrededor, empieza a verlo todo borroso y se apoya en Sai para no caerse. La herida de las costillas se había infectado, causando fiebre y escalofríos en la kunoichi.

-Ya le dije que me dejara revisarle esa herida...- comenta Sai mientras sujeta a su compañera por los hombros para que no caiga al suelo- pero casi intenta asesinarme cuando me acerqué a ella.-Termina, sonriendo hacia el trío de shinobis que tenía en frente.

-Desde luego esto es un problema, vamos -Shikamaru se pone de cuclillas para cargar con Mei a sus espaldas- Sai, si no estás herido, ve a casa a descansar, seguramente Tsunade-sama te requiera mañana. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de ella- comenta el Nara acomodando a la kunoichi sobre su espalda, mientras avanza dirección al hospital junto con Ino y Chouji.

 **Bien, aquí está mi primera batalla narrada. Espero que se entienda bien y puedan imaginar con claridad lo que intento describir. Mei y Sai son un poco peculiares, él por haber pertenecido al Ne y suprimir sus emociones y ella por su pasado, que ya iréis viendo :D, pobre Neji...con lo tranquilo que es y el par de bichos raros que tuvo que aguantar.**

 **Otra nota, en un principio iba a hacer que Kakashi tuviera bastante relevancia en éste fic, pero finalmente no va a ser así, ya que hay muchos fics que tratan de él. Por el contrario Shikamaru va a ganar protagonismo. Para el siguiente capítulo tengo preparado un poco de NaruHina.**

 **Y como respuesta al review de Alucard77, sí voy a relacionar a varios personajes de forma romántica, NaruHina InoSai y algunos que ya iréis viendo, muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **Y como siempre, agradeceré opiniones, críticas, sugerencias...Todo lo que me pueda ayudar a mejorar será bienvenido :D**


	5. La calma antes de la tormenta

La luz se infiltra en la habitación, fuera se escucha el cantar de los pájaros. Mei se mueve un poco, pero unos dolores tremendos en su costado derecho hacen que se quede quieta. A penas puede abrir los ojos, y no recuerda muy bien como acabó en una cama. Cuando al fin se acostumbra a la luz natural, observa que está en una habitación con paredes de madera y justo al lado de su cama, en una especie de silla de madera bastante rústica está sentado Shikamaru, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

Mei se observa a si misma, está vestida con un camisón largo de color azul claro y bajo esa tela, su cuerpo se encuentra envuelto en vendas. Fuera de la habitación se escucha a alguien que pica la puerta y entra, era Sakura con una bandeja en las manos.

-Al fin despiertas, aunque ahora el que se durmió fue otro...- comenta mirando a Shikamaru.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunta Mei, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Has estado inconsciente durante 2 días. El jutsu que te lanzaron no sólo te afectó de forma exterior, sino que provocó que tu chakra fluyera de forma extraña. Eso sumado a la infección de una de tus heridas, hizo que colapsaras. De todas formas estamos estudiando mejor los análisis que hemos conseguido, ya que hay un par de cosas que no tienen mucho sentido...- explica Sakura-. Pero por ahora parece que has mejorado, mira, traje algo para comer- dice posando la bandeja que tenía en las manos en una mesita que había en una esquina del cuarto-. Sai dice que te gusta el pescado fresco, así que supongo que te gustará esto.- Finaliza la ninja-médico con una sonrisa.

En la bandeja había un gran plato de salmón cortado a lonchas finas, atún y arroz blanco.

Mei mira a la peli-rosa y le agradece por la comida antes de empezar a devorarla con ansia. Debido al movimiento que hay en la habitación, Shikamaru despierta de su sueño, viendo a Sakura de pie a su lado y percatándose que Mei ya estaba despierta.

-Vaya...Ya era hora que despertaras, casi mando a que te ingresen a ti también.-Bromea Sakura- me voy a seguir con el análisis de tus pruebas, en cuanto tengamos alguna novedad, te avisaremos. Por cierto, ésta noche ya te daremos el alta. - Le dice a Mei finalmente, saliendo por la puerta.

-Vaya, al fin despertaste-comenta el Nara- la verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieras inconsciente tanto tiempo, y menos por un ataque así. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Incómoda, con éstas vendas casi no me puedo mover-se queja la kunoichi- pero estoy feliz, la comida estaba muy rica- dice sonriendo, mientras deja el plato vacío en la bandeja de nuevo-. ¿Por cierto, qué haces aquí?

\- Pues verás, resulta que...

\- ¡Mei-Chan!- grita Naruto entrando por la puerta de forma abrupta- Al fin despertaste, Sai me lo ha contado todo. Espero que estés mejor-dice con una gran sonrisa- Por cierto, Shikamaru, espero que la cuides bien estos días que estará en tu casa. La vieja al fin me enviará a una misión, pero cuando vuelva iré a visitaros. Mei, descansa mucho y recupera fuerzas. Me voy que Hinata-chan me matará si llego tarde.- Dicho esto el rubio salta por la ventana, saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio invade la pequeña habitación de madera, nadie esperaba la visita sorpresa de Naruto, ni su salida poco convencional por la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en tu casa?- pregunta la kunoichi, sin entender nada- ya tengo mi propio apartamento, y no voy a estar sola.

-Verás, no sé con quien vives, pero Tsunade-sama le pidió a mi padre que se hiciera cargo de ti mientras acababan de sanar tus heridas, por lo visto la persona que vive contigo no va a estar en casa próximamente, y es más práctico que estés en casa de alguien, que que alguien vaya a tu casa todos los días a verte para controlar como te recuperas -explica el Nara-. Además en casa somos especialistas en hierbas medicinales, así que estarás bien atendida. Si hubieras dejado que Sai tratara la herida de tus costillas, no estaríamos en ésta situación.

\- ¿Quién me revisó la herida?- es todo lo que pregunta ante la explicación.

-No lo sé, Sakura, Shizune-sama o Tsunade-sama...¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta el Nara ante la extraña reacción de la kunoichi.

\- No, todavía nada.- Dice Mei tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda al Nara.

\- No sé si llegaré a entenderte algún día...- murmura el Nara mientras se acomoda en la silla otra vez.

EN la oficina de la Quinta se acumulaban los papeles y documentos por todas partes, Shizune había montado su propio escritorio justo al lado del de la Hokage, para ayudarla con las tareas y el gobierno de la Villa. En la sala se encontraban 4 ANBU y Shikaku, el grupo de shinobis discutían sobre diferentes asuntos y sobre la organización que deberían seguir para la guerra que iban a afrontar próximamente.

-Bien, manténganme informada sobre cualquier pista o información que obtengan- ordena la Quina al grupo de ANBU- en la situación que estamos, no podemos permitir que ningún enemigo se aproveche de nuestras debilidades. Hagan lo que vean oportuno, pero no quiero a nadie muerto- finaliza la Hokage, guardando un documento que tenía en las manos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Entendido, la mantendremos informada Hokage-sama- responde una ANBU de pelo morado y largo, antes de desaparecer con el resto de sus compañeros en una nube de polvo.

-Lo siento mucho Shikaku, sé que estoy dependiendo de ti para muchas cosas últimamente, pero no podía enviar a Mei con los Hyuga ya que los necesito en otras tareas. A parte ésta niña lo que necesita es estar en contacto con una familia de verdad durante una temporada ya que según el reporte que dio Neji Hyuga, hay detalles en su conducta que no acaban de ser del todo normales, aunque tampoco son cosas negativas.

\- No se disculpe Hokage-sama, Yoshino estará encantada de tener a alguien a quien cuidar, ya que tanto yo como Shikamaru pasamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

\- Eso espero, por otro lado necesito que te encargues de otros asuntos, ya que Ibiki no está en Konoha, agradecería que organices las divisiones ANBU durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, ahora si me lo permite, me retiro, o Yoshino no me dejará entrar en casa...-Dicho esto el jefe del clan Nara sale del despacho, dejando a la Hokage y su asistenta a solas.

\- Definitivamente las cosas se están complicando...-comenta Shizune, mientras sigue ordenando documentos- cuando los sentimientos se interponen ante el deber, las cosas se pueden volver un tanto caóticas.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Shizune...tan sólo espero que conserve la templanza que lo caracteriza, nunca antes lo había visto actuar así, por suerte podemos contar con Shikaku- comenta la Quinta mientras se despereza en su asiento- como sea, ya es tarde...¡salgamos a beber sake!

\- Pero Tsunade-sama...- intenta protestar Shizune, sin ningún efecto ya que Tsunade se puso en pie y salía por la puerta.

En la puerta principal de la Villa están Naruto, Hinata y Kiba esperando, cuando a lo lejos ven acercarse a un jonin de gafas de sol y pelo castaño.

\- ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! Te estamos esperando desde hace casi una hora.- Se queja Naruto.

-Hola chicos, yo también me alegro de veros- comenta Aoba con una sonrisa- bien, estamos en una misión de rescate. Uno de los numerosos grupos de bandidos que se formó recientemente ha secuestrado a la hija de un aldeano de la villa hace 2 días, debemos dar con ellos y traerla de vuelta. Kiba te encargarás del rastreo, Hinata usarás tu byakugan para controlar los alrededores. Una vez que hayamos localizado al enemigo, me encargaré de usar genjutsu para que no le haga daño a la víctima, entonces Naruto irá a por ella. Ésta misión no tiene fecha límite, ya que por la información que hemos obtenido, el grupo de raptores se mantiene en movimiento.

-¡Perfecto!, allá vamos Akamaru- dice Kiba mientras olfatea un trozo de tela que le muestra Aoba- bien...percibo algo de su rastro dirección al bosque- comenta tanteando el aire- ¡por aquí!

El grupo de shinnobis sigue a Akamaru, adentrándose en el bosque Faltaba poco para que oscureciera pero tenían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

En una casa de construcción clásica japonesa había una mujer preparando la cena, su marido y su hijo no tardarían en volver y le encantaba tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegaran. Ésa noche también iban a recibir a una huésped un poco especial. Justo cuando estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, se escuchan voces en el pequeño jardín que tenía la casa.

\- ¿Pero dónde está mi ropa?- se escucha preguntar a una voz femenina.

\- Llevo diez minutos diciéndote que no lo sé...-responde una voz juvenil masculina, mientras suspira.

Yoshino se dirige a la entrada de su hogar, abre la puerta corredera de madera y recibe a su hijo y su acompañante. La chica que estaba con Shikamaru iba vestida con una especie de camisón ancho y holgado de color azul celeste que le llegaba por las rodillas. Unas vendas cubrían el brazo izquierdo de la kunoichi y su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza, medio despeinada.

-Bienvenidos- saluda Yoshino- soy la madre de Shikamaru, espero que estés cómoda con nosotros durante estos días, te he dejado preparado el baño con agua caliente, supongo que tendrás ganas de ponerte cómoda.

\- Buenas tardes -responde Mei, mientras hace una pequeña reverencia- soy Mei Asakura, aceptaré ése baño con mucho gusto.

Después de las pertinentes presentaciones, todos entran en casa, Yoshino guía a Mei hasta el gran baño que está en la planta superior.

-La cena está casi lista, encima de aquel mueble tienes toallas para secarte y ahí-dice señalando unas prendas de ropa dobladas en una silla- tienes ropa para ponerte cómoda.

-Gracias...-es todo lo que consigue murmurar Mei. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien le preparaba un baño y se preocupaba de ella como lo hubiera hecho una madre- con permiso...¿me podrá ayudar a cambiar las vendas después del baño?

-Por supuesto, avísame cuando estés lista y te ayudaré- responde Yoshino con una sonrisa en la cara. El ver lo vergonzosa y educada que era esa chica la divertía un poco.

Tras dejar a Mei en el baño, Yoshino baja a la planta de abajo y se dirige a la cocina. Shikaku ya estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Shikamaru.

\- Pues parece una buena chica- comenta Yoshino, mientras acaba de preparar la cena.

\- Si buena es...Pero es muy problemática.- Responde Shikamaru.

\- Como vuelvas a decir algo así de ella, tu verdadero problema voy a ser yo. - Da como respuesta Yoshino, mirando severamente a su hijo.

Cuando Mei acaba con el baño, Yoshino la ayuda a ponerse unas vendas limpias. Para sorpresa de la Nara, Mei ya había cubierto la zona de las costillas antes de que ella llegara. Tras ponerse una camisa ancha de algodón de color granate y unos pantalones cortos negros, Mei ya se siente mucho más cómoda y baja a la planta inferior para cenar con la familia Nara.

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad. Hablan sobre las costumbres de la familia Nara, del bosque de los ciervos y de algunas de las costumbres de Mei.

\- Allí de donde vengo, dormíamos todos juntos para no tener frío, también cazábamos nuestra propia comida, era divertido- comenta la kunoichi mientras acababa de devorar una última bola de arroz- eran todos muy buenos conmigo, en especial el jefe. Cuando llovía o había tormenta, me dejaba dormir con él, así me sentía totalmente protegida- mientras hablaba, Mei tenía la mirada perdida, como si varias imágenes pasaran por su cabeza.

\- Vaya, parece que te cuidaron bien durante estos años- comenta Shikaku- ¿vivías muy lejos de Konoha?

-Creo que a unos 4 días, sólo hice el camino de Konoha a mi hogar 2 veces, una cuando me fui a vivir allí y la otra recientemente.

\- Igualmente no sirve de nada preguntarte sobre como llegar- comenta Shikamaru- tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

-Shikamaru...¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir cosas despectivas de los demás?- Yoshino hablaba con voz autoritaria.

Mei ríe un poco ante la pequeña discusión familiar. Yoshino era muy dulce y buena con ella pero con su marido e hijo era muy autoritaria y firme. Aún y así veía que eran una familia unida y se querían mucho entre ellos.

Después de la cena, Yoshino le pidió a su hijo que le mostrara la casa a Mei, mientras ella se quedaba en la sala de estar con su marido. Shikamaru aceptó un poco a regañadientes.

La casa de los Nara tenía dos piso, en el de abajo estaba la cocina, una sala de estar bastante espaciosa, un pequeño baño y un pasillo con puertas correderas que conectaban con pequeño jardín. La planta superior era un largo pasillo de madera con diferente puertas, donde estaban la habitación de los padres de Shikamaru, el baño principal de la casa, la habitación de Shikamaru y 2 cuartos más.

\- Bien, y ésta será tu habitación-finaliza el Nara, abriendo la puerta de un cuarto de madera pequeño pero acogedor- yo duermo justo en frente, si necesitas...

\- ¡Oh, un futón!- interrumpe Mei, mientras entra en el cuarto y se sienta sobre la mencionada pieza de mobiliario- hace siglos que no duermo en uno- informa alegremente-me encanta tu casa y familia, Shikamaru- comenta con una sonrisa enorme- Al inicio no me gustaba para nada la idea de tener que estar a cargo de alguien más, y menos si son personas que no conozco...Pero sois todos muy buenos- al decir esto, la expresión de Mei cambia a una un poco más seria-. La verdad es que te envidio un poco, sois una gran familia.-Mei miraba el suelo, algún recuerdo desagradable había cruzado por su mente.

\- Eh...-el Nara no esperaba ese cambio de humor por parte de Mei- Ya que mañana no tendremos misión y no habrá que madrugar, te voy a enseñar un juego- Shikamaru sale por unos momentos de la habitación y vuelve con un pequeño tablero y varias fichas de madera, coloca el tablero en el suelo y se sienta en frente de Mei- este juego se llama Shõgi, es bastante entretenido, te voy a mostrar un poco como se juega.

En los bosques que rodeaban la villa, en una guarida subterránea, 3 shinobis se reúnen a la luz de una antorcha. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rizado y largo, de color negro, otro tenía una espesa barba y el último llevaba la cabeza vendada. El de la cabeza vendada agarraba por los brazos a una joven muchacha de cabello castaño y ondulado. La chica tenía los ojos vendados para que no pudiera ver nada y estaba bastante magullada.

\- No puede ser que nos hayamos equivocado...¡Pero si encajaba perfectamente en la descripción!- se quejaba el de cabello largo- Ryu-sama nos va a matar si seguimos fallando...

\- Por suerte hemos reaccionado a tiempo y hemos enviado al siguiente grupo a por ella...

-Está bien, ¿pero ahora que se supone que haremos con ésta niña?- preguntaba el de la cabeza vendada.

-Lo mejor será esperar órdenes directas de Ryu-sama, posiblemente podamos pedir un rescate por ella, o nos la podamos quedar como recompensa. -Comentaba con una sonrisa el barbudo.

La noche cae en el bosque y el equipo de rescate decide parar a descansar. Tras asegurarse que no hay ningún enemigo por los alrededores, acomodan sus sacos de dormir y prenden una pequeña hoguera.

\- Es una lástima que oscurezca ya...El rastro es cada vez más fuerte.- Comenta Kiba mientras saca unos pedazos de carne seca de su bolsa.

-Seguramente los secuestradores también aprovechen para descansar por la noche. La chica que han secuestrado es una civil, así que debe de estar cansada y será una carga para el enemigo- comenta Aoba, sentado al lado de la hoguera-. Además, Hinata ha estado utilizando el byakugan durante varias horas, necesita recuperar chakra.

\- Esto...yo estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi.- Responde la Hyuuga, a la vez que se sonroja.

\- Si nos intentan atacar, los destrozaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-tebayo.-Comenta Naruto con una sonrisa.

El primer turno de vigilancia lo realiza Aoba, mientras el resto termina de cenar. Hinata saca unas setas con salsa teriyaki que llaman la atención del rubio, que la observa con curiosidad.

-Naruto-kun...-murmura la Hyuuga- ¿quieres probar un poco?- al decir esto, su cara se transforma en un tomate.

-Sí- contesta el Uzumaki abriendo la boca, esperando a que Hinata le dé de comer, cosa que ésta hace tras dudar unos segundos-. Desde luego cocinas muy bien, Hinata-chan...Si alguna vez llego a casarme, quiero que mi futura mujer sepa cocinar igual de bien que tú- comenta sonriendo- Hinata-chan...¿estás bien?

Hinata estaba muy roja, echando humo por las orejas, a punto de desmayarse por las declaraciones del rubio.

-Deja de molestar a Hinata, Naruto, vamos a descansar de una vez, así podemos seguir con la misión lo antes posible- se queja el Inuzuka, mientras apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo de su perro.

Así, el trío de shinobis apagan el fuego y descansan, todos menos Hinata, que nota que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho por los nervios de estar a pocos metros de Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxx

En casa del clan Nara la rutina diaria empieza bien pronto por la mañana. Shikaku acaba de desayunar y sale de casa, preparado para dirigir a la unidad ANBU, sustituyendo a Ibiki. Yoshino acaba de ordenar la cocina y se dirige a despertar a su hijo, que siempre había tenido problemas para madrugar. Yoshini pica a la puerta de su hijo, sin recibir respuesta.

Al abrir la puerta, la habitación está vacía, no hay rastro de su hijo, así que decide abrir la puerta de la habitación de Mei. El tablero de Shõgi está en el suelo, con un montón de piezas desperdigadas por todas partes. Shikamaru está tumbado boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en el futón, medio envuelto en una manta. Mei por su parte está hecha un ovillo, pegada a las costillas del Nara, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Buenos días chicos, el desayuno está listo- atina a decir Yoshino, ante la curiosa escena- Mei, cuando acabes de desayunar ven a mi cuarto un momento. -Dicho esto sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Shikamaru abre los ojos y se incorpora, sentándose en el suelo, notando como le crujen los huesos de la espalda. Definitivamente dormir en el suelo no era saludable. Al mirar hacia su lado derecho, ve a Mei que lo busca con la mano, aún con la cara tapada por la almohada. Cuando la kunoichi alcanza la tela del pantalón del Nara, se vuelve a acercar a él, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Mei, ya es hora de despertarse, o vamos a tener problemas...Ya sé que ser tan mala jugando al Shõgi es doloroso, pero debes afrontar tus derrotas- intenta bromear Shikamaru. Durante la noche le estuvo enseñando a jugar a la kunoichi, que perdió todas las partidas- nunca más vuelvo a dormir en el suelo...Qué dolor de espalda-dice mientras se frota la zona de la nuca- Mei...- al ver que la kunoichi no reacciona, decide apartar la almohada que le tapaba el rostro-. Si no hubieras insistido en jugar tanto, podrías haber dormido más.

Al tener el rostro destapado, Mei abre los ojos y gira la cabeza, quedando tumbada boca arriba encima de las piernas de Shikamaru, mirándolo durante unos instantes, sin parpadear ni decir nada.

-¿Vuelvo a tener un insecto en la cabeza?- pregunta el Nara, con una gota en su frente.

-No, pero tienes una marca enorme en la cara, seguramente de las arrugas de la manta. Parece que tengas media cara envejecida, es curioso.- Comenta Mei, poniéndose´de pie y recogiendo el futón.

\- Tú sí que eres curiosa...- suspira el Nara, mientras recoge todas las piezas de Shõgi.

Tras desayunar, Mei se dirige al cuarto de Yoshino, da unos golpecitos a la puerta y entra. Yoshino está sentada en una silla de madera, con una pieza de ropa en sus manos.

-Al fin terminé, aquí tienes- dice la Nara, acercándole a Mei su yukata. La prenda ya no tenía ningún corte ni agujero, todo estaba cosido- supongo que le tienes cariño a esa prenda, Shikamaru me comentó que no parabas de preguntar por tu ropa en el hospital.

-Muchas gracias, sí, es algo importante para mi... – responde Mei, realizando una de las ya habituales reverencias-. Ha quedado como nuevo...-comenta mientras examina la prenda-. Ésta noche yo me encargaré de la cena como agradecimiento. No compre nada ni cocine- finaliza con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho...Ahora ven, vamos a cambiarte los vendajes- Sugiere Yoshino, levantándose de la silla. Su nueva inquilina era un poco peculiar, pero se estaba encariñando con ella.

Desde la puerta, Shikamaru observaba en silencio la escena mientras sonreía, era curioso ver a su madre ser dulce y a Mei tan educada y civilizada.

-Las mujeres traen muchos dolores de cabeza, pero no seríamos nada sin ellas...- Se decía a si mismo. Por primera vez había encontrado el significado a las palabras de su padre.

 **Y aquí estamos después de la batalla. Mei se encuentra realmente mal y los Nara son tan buenos que aceptan hacerse cargo de ella. ¿Con quién vivirá Mei?, ¿qué tal el pequeño momento NaruHina?, tengo planes de futuro para ésta pareja. También he intentado transmitir el ambiente acogedor que hay en casa de los Nara. ¿Cómo irá la misión de Naruto?, todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y más, en el próximo capítulo...**

 **SPOILER: Habrá una batalla bastante grande, alguien saldrá herido de gravedad...**

 **Reviews, MP, consejos, opiniones, como siempre todo será bienvenido!**


	6. Un extraño enemigo

Akamaru y Kiba condujeron al grupo hasta una pared rocosa donde había la entrada a una cueva. El grupo de shinobis se paró a una distancia prudencial, para no ser notados por el enemigo. Hinata activó el byakugan y confirmó que dentro de la cueva se hallaban 3 shinobis y una chica en mal estado, encadenada a una de las paredes. Los raptores no parecían haberlos notado ya que cada uno se dedicaba a una tarea diferente, menos uno de pelo largo que estaba vigilando la entrada de la cueva.

Tras revisar los alrededores con el byakugan y desactivar un par de trampas, empezaron a organizarse.

Dentro de la cueva, el shinobi de pelo largo vio un pájaro caminar por la entrada, extrañado salió a fuera y vio que se trataba de un cuervo. Por aburrimiento, el shinobi se acercó al ave para espantarla. El enemigo había caído en el genjutsu de Aoba, una vez con el vigilante distraído, Naruto lo atacó con un rasengan y lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Los shinobis que quedaban en el interior de la cueva se empezaron a inquietar por la desaparición de su compañero, uno de ellos se acercó a la rehén y le propinó un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente para que no fuera una molestia.

Los enemigos salieron de la cueva y vieron a una bandada de cuervos caerles encima, el de la cabeza vendada realizó unos sellos y sus vendas se dirigieron hacia los cuervos, intentando matarlos, solamente tras ver que no ocasionaba daño se dio cuenta que estaban en un genjutsu. Justo en el instante en que el enemigo salió del genjutsu, Kiba y Akamaru atacaron con un Tsuga, golpeando a ambos enemigos y separándolos el uno del otro.

Hinata se lanzó contra el shinobi de la venda, utilizando su taijutsu del puño suave. El de la cabeza vendada esquivaba algunos de los ataques con algo de dificultd, ya que la kunoichi había mejorado notablemente su habilidad en la lucha. En una de las arremetidas de Hinata, el enemigo se agacha, realiza unos sellos y una venda gigante se enrosca en las piernas de la Hyuuga, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio cayendo de lado, esa situación es aprovechada por el raptor que lanza un jutsu que transforma la zona donde iba a caer Hinata en un líquido oscuro y pringoso. Justo a pocos centímetros del suelo, la Hyuga es rescatada por Naruto, que la toma en brazos y la aleja del líquido enemigo.

De mientras Kiba y Akamaru estaban luchando contra el shinobi de pelo largo, que se había recuperado del anterior ataque. El shinobi tenía la extraña habilidad de utilizar su pelo como armadura, así que los ataques físicos de Akamaru y Kiba no eran muy efectivos contra él, pero si suficientemente molestos como para tener al enemigo en posición ofensiva todo el tiempo, sin que pudiera atacarlos directamente.

El enemigo de la barba, utilizaba técnicas de fuerza bruta. Peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Aoba, que aunque era veloz y hábil en taijutsu, no poseía la fuerza necesaria para herir seriamente a su enemigo. El barbudo dio un golpe muy fuerte en el suelo, resquebrajándolo y obligando a Aoba a saltar para esquivarlo. Cuando estaba en el aire, el ninja de la hoja lanza un montón de kunais atados a unas cadenas hacia su adversario, que consigue esquivar la mayoria menos 2 que se incrustan en su pecho y brazo. Las cadenas de los dos kunais que dieron en su objetivo empiezan a transmitir chakra de Aoba hacia su enemigo, provocando parálisis. Al ver que el raptor no se puede mover, Aoba aprovecha para darle una buena patada en la cara, causando que el barbudo caiga al suelo, paralizado y aturdido.

Aoba realiza un genjutsu que envía un montón de cuervos hacia el enemigo de Kiba, el shinobi desvía su mirada hacia las aves, ocasión que Kiba y Akamaru aprovechan para realizar un gatsuuga, golpeando directamente al raptor, dejándolo en el suelo.

Tan sólo quedaba el shinobi con la cabeza vendada en pie, éste se puso de cuclillas y realizó unos sellos. Una energía de color amarillenta rodeó los cuerpos de sus compañeros, acercándolos a él. De repente una luz amarilla cegó por unos segundos al equipo de Konoha. Cuando la luz desapareció, en el lugar donde se encontraba el shinobi de los vendajes, estaba ahora una especie de reptil enorme de 3 cabezas.

Los de Konoha no acababan de entender qué clase de jutsu era ése. El reptil empezó a escupir un líquido negro que perforaba el suelo por una de sus cabezas. Naruto se lanzó con un rasengan, que por mucho que impactó en una de las cabezas, no hizo mayores daños.

Hinata estaba en la posición más alejada de la hidra, activó su byakugan y empezó a analizar el flujo de chakra de la extraña criatura. Al cabo de unos minutos, notó que en el pecho de la criatura había una rara formación de tenketsus, posiblemente ahí radicaba la formación del jutsu. La Hyuuga se acercó corriendo a Aoba para informarle sobre lo que había descubierto. Aoba informa a Naruto y Kiba sobre la situación, entonces entran en acción.

Kiba lanza una bomba de humo que ciega a la hidra, mientras Naruto realiza un kagebunshin creando a 5 clones, todos ellos con el rasenshuriken, intentando golpear al reptil por sorpresa, pero éste muerde a 2 clones con 2 de sus cabezas. Los 3 clones de sombra que esquivan el ataque, logran impactar su rasenshuriken contra el pecho de la hidra, pero no ven ningún cambio en la criatura. Por contra, una de las cabezas lanza líquido negro que impregna a Kiba y Akamaru, y otra cabeza crea una bola de fuego que impacta cerca de la zona del Inuzuka, encendiendo el líquido viscoso. Unas pequeñas llamas invaden la piel del perro blanco y el abrigo de Kiba, haciendo que se restreguen contra el suelo para apagar el fuego. La rabia invade al Inuzuka.

Hinata va esquivando los mordiscos de una de las cabezas cuando ve a un perro gigante de dos cabezas que se lanza al pecho de la hidra, asestándole un mordisco brutal. Una de las cabezas muerde al perro gigante, intentando apartarlo de su pecho sin resultados, ya que el can había clavado cada uno de sus dientes en la carne del reptil.

Hinata analiza la fluctuación de chakra del enemigo con el byakugan, entonces descubre que por mucho que el Inuzuka y Akamaru muerdan la zona, no conseguirán nada. Para anular el jutsu de la hidra hace falta bloquear el flujo de chakra en el centro del pecho.

La Hyuuga se acerca a Aoba, que estaba evitando una llamarada de una de las cabezas.

-Aoba-sama, el pecho de la hidra es la clave...-informa Hinata- si me permite, bloquearé los tenketsus que llevan chakra a esa zona...los veo claramente con el byakugan.

-De acuerdo Hinata, nosotros distraeremos a las cabezas...prepara un buen ataque.- Se limita a decir Aoba, mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego contra el cuello de una de las cabezas- confiamos en ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata se acerca corriendo al cuerpo de la hidra, que le lanza un ataque de fuego.

-Hakkeshõ kaiten...-al decir estas palabras, Hinata empieza a girar sobre si misma creando una protección que repele los ataques de la hidra.

Una vez que evita ser atacada, Hinata carga sus manos de chakra y al estar cerca del pecho de la hidra, lanza su primer ataque.

-Juunken: Puño suave- dice la Hyuuga, al mismo tiempo que sus golpes van bloqueando algunos tenketsus de la hidra, provocando que una de las cabezas de ésta vaya a morderla.

Justo cuando la cabeza de la hidra estaba a pocos metros de distancia, Naruto la golpea con dos clones de sombra armados con el rasengan. Hinata al verse libre del ataque, prosigue con su técnica, golpeando cada tenketsu de la hidra, impidiendo que el chakra fluyera adecuadamente y provocando que la hidra de 3 cabezas desaparezca, dejando en su lugar a los 3 shinobis enemigos.

Antes que ningún enemigo consiguiera atacar, Naruto lanza 3 rasen-shuriken con sus clones de sombra, dando un golpe directo que noquea a los raptores.

Al final de la batalla, Kiba y Akamaru yacen en el suelo. El cuerpo de la hidra que habían mordido era venenoso y ahora estaban sufriendo una fiebre muy alta.

Aoba había entrado en la cueva y llevaba a la joven secuestrada en brazos, dejándola al lado de Kiba y Akamaru.

-Naruto, envía a uno de tus clones a la aldea e informa sobre la situación, que tengan a un equipo médico preparado cuando lleguemos.- Ordena Aoba.

Naruto realiza unos sellos y crea un clon de sombras que se dirige directamente a la aldea a través del bosque.

-Yo me encargaré de mantenerlos estables...Durante éste tiempo he estado aprendiendo algo de jutsus médicos-informa Hinata, poniendo sus manos encima del pecho de Kiba-. Al menos intentaré estabilizarlos para trasladarlos adecuadamente...

-Bien, yo me encargaré de esos tres...-comenta Aoba mientras se dirige hacia los cuerpos incosncientes de los enemigos- a ver qué información puedo extraer de ellos...-dicho esto, posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de un enemigo- Saiko denshin :Transmisión de psico-mente- dice, realizando el jutsu de lectura mental.

Mientras Aoba analizaba los recuerdos de sus enemigos e Hinata se encargaba de la salud de Kiba, Akamaru y la chica secuestrada, Naruto se empezaba a inquietar. Finalmente el rubio se acerca a la Hyuuga y le toma la mano.

-Hinata-chan, has usado bastante chakra en ésta pelea, toma parte del mío para el jutsu médico- dice con una sonrisa.

Hinata duda por unos instantes, pero finalmente le toma la mano con fuerza, notando como el chakra de Naruto fluye a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- dice finalmente, sonrojándose levemente.

-Gracias a ti Hinata-chan, si no hubieras descubierto el punto débil de la hidra, todavía estaríamos luchando- comenta, dedicándole una gran y sincera sonrisa a la Hyuuga, que casi se desmaya de la emoción- ¿Hinata-chan?...

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun- responde, reuniendo fuerzas para mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Después de una hora, Kiba y Akamaru recuperan la consciencia, aunque no están totalmente recuperados, pueden moverse siempre y cuando alguien les sirva de punto de apoyo. Hinata había revertido un poco los efectos del veneno, pero de todas formas necesitaban atención médica especializada cuanto antes. La chica secuestrada todavía yacía en el suelo, aunque tenía varias magulladuras por el cuerpo, su vida no corría peligro.

Aoba había obtenido algo de información sobre el enemigo, pero los raptores parecían tener algún tipo de sello en sus memorias que impedía que el jonin pudiera utilizar su técnica de lectura mental durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente Aoba saca un pergamino de su bolsillo, lo extiende en el suelo y tras realizar unos sellos, una jaula de hierro aparece encima del papel, el jonin mete dentro los cuerpos de los 3 shinobis , hace otra secuencia de sellos y la jaula desaparece.

-En breves tendremos al enemigo en Konoha para que Inoichi pueda leer sus mentes. Volvamos a la villa- dice Aoba, mientras carga a la chica inconsciente en su espalda.

Kiba utiliza a dos clones de Naruto como punto de apoyo mientras Akamaru lo sigue a paso lento, tendrían que pasar una noche más en el bosque antes de llegar a sus hogares, pero por suerte para los shinobis, la peor parte de la misión ya había terminado.

 **Poco que comentar referente a éste capítulo. Espero que la lectura de la batalla sea fluida y se entienda bien lo que hace cada personaje, como no estoy acostumbrada a escribir situaciones con mucho movimiento, me gustaría recibir algunas sugerencias para mejorar. Un saludo!**


	7. Sin temor a nada

Shikamaru estaba sentado en el jardín, observando las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo, a su lado Mei estaba tumbada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol y calor. Llevaban cerca de una hora en esa situación, sin cruzar palabra ni moverse, hasta que la kunoichi abrió los ojos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-Tienes visita, huele a carne ahumada.- Comenta, olfateando el aire.

-¿Carne...?- Justo cuando Shikamaru iba a preguntar, ve a Chouji de pie en la entrada del jardín.

-Hola Shikamaru, Mei- saluda el Akimichi- como hace días que no sabía nada de vosotros, he venido de visita.

Chouji...¿Has comido carne ahumada?- pregunta Shikamaru, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su amigo, que lo miraba con cara extraña por la pregunta- ¿pero cómo..?- pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Mei se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida del jardín.

-Voy a por algo de pescado fresco, hoy os haré una buena comida como agradecimiento por vuestra hospitalidad- dijo la kunoichi- no tardaré mucho, y no haré grandes esfuerzos, tranquilo-respondió al ver como Shikamaru iba a recriminarle algo.

Después de la partida de la kunoichi, Shikamaru y Chouji pasaron la mañana juntos, poniéndose al día sobre la situación en la villa y la novedad de tener una inquilina en el clan Nara.

XXX

Tras equivocarse de camino y preguntar 4 veces como llegar, al fin ve el riachuelo que buscaba. Estaba en el límite de la muralla que rodeaba la villa, en una zona con pocos árboles y sin casa. Mei se recoge el pelo en una trenza para que no le sea una molestia y se saca el yukata y el obi dejando las prendas bien dobladas encima de una roca, quedando con su camiseta ninja. Juntó las palmas de sus manos unos instantes y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió abrir sus ojos verdes se han tornado dorados y sus pupilas finas y alargadas.

Se sacó las calzas, las botas ninjas y se metió en el río hasta que el agua le llega por las rodillas, entonces hizo aparecer las garras de chakra azulado. Se quedó mirando el agua, inmóvil durante un buen rato, hasta que percibió unas pequeñas ondas que denotaban el movimiento de un pez. Mei preparó las garras, y justo cuando tuvo a su presa en frente de ella, un sonido metálico la puso en alerta. Saltó fuera del agua y buscó el origen del sonido, encontrándose con 4 shinobis sin bandana.

-Ésta vez no nos hemos equivocado- dijo uno de los ninjas, que tenía una fea cicatriz en la frente- Ryu-sama va a estar contento.

Mei se preparó para atacar, concentrando chakra en sus manos, pero justo cuando saltó hacia uno de los shinobis enemigos, unas cuerdas metálicas se enroscaron en su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Las cuerdas provenían de los brazos de uno de los enemigos, que llevaba una máscara blanca que le cubría toda la cara.

Mei intentó zafarse de su atadura sin éxito, el shinobi de la máscara, al ver que la kunoichi iba a oponer resistencia, hizo unos sellos y lanzó un jutsu eléctrico a través de las cuerdas, electrocutado a su presa.

-Vámonos antes que alguien venga a buscarla- comentó el de las cuerdas- si se pone muy rebelde, ya la calmaré con un buen chispazo.- Dijo mientras se acercaba donde estaba la kunoichi, cargándola en un hombro como si fuera un saco. Mei aprovechó cuando el enemigo la cargó para propinarle un buen mordisco en el cuello, causando que el enmascarado la soltara de repente y lanzara otra carga eléctrica que chamuscó la vegetación que había dije que cómo te pusieras rebelde, recibirías un buen chispazo.- Decía el enmascarado mientras se tocaba la herida del cuello con una mano, notando la textura viscosa de la sangre. Ésta vez en lugar de cargarla directamente, la amordazó y la arrastró por el suelo- ya verás que pronto se te pasarán las ganas de resistirte.

Durante el camino, Mei se intentó zafar de las cuerdas varias veces, recibiendo múltiples descargas eléctricas y haciendo rabiar al sujeto que la arrastraba.

Después de unas horas de marcha, los 4 shinobis llegaron a una cueva cuya entrada estaba bloqueada por una gran roca. Uno de los captores realizó unos sellos y la roca se apartó lentamente, dejando un hueco por donde entraron todos, antes que la roca volviera a bloquear la entrada.

XXX

-Ya va siendo hora de comer…que extraño que Mei no haya vuelto todavía.- Comentó Shikamaru, dejando de mirar las nubes. Su compañera se había marchado hacía casi 3 horas.

-Me comentaste que tiene mal sentido de la orientación, tal vez se ha perdido, si quieres podemos ir a buscarla.- Sugirió Chouji.

-De acuerdo. - Aceptó el Nara, poniéndose de pie.

El par de shinobis se paseó por Konoha, buscando a Mei por las diferentes tiendas de alimentación que había. Shikamaru se empezó a inquietar un poco ya que nadie había visto a la kunoichi, así que suspiró y analizó la situación. Mei era una persona un tanto extraña, de hecho Sai la había descrito como alguien muy natural y con carácter felino.

-Natural...Naturaleza, pescado fresco...Tenemos que probar suerte en el río que hay cerca de la muralla, y sino salir al bosque- informó Shikamaru- ha ido a pescar.

Cuando llegaron cerca del río, no vieron a nadie excepto a un grupo de 3 genin que estaban recogiendo basura del suelo.

-Hey, Konohamaru, ¿has visto a una chica vestida con un yukata y calzas granates cerca del río?- preguntó Shikamaru a uno de los genin.

-Sí, la vimos ir hacia la parte alta del río.- Indicó el niño, señalando la dirección.

Al recibir las indicaciones, Chouji y Shikamaru se encaminaron río arriba hasta que el Akimichi vio algo de ropa doblada encima de una roca, al verificar que era de Mei, Shikamaru la llamó por la zona sin recibir respuesta.

-Shikamaru, ven, he encontrado una marca extraña en el suelo.- Dijo Chouji mientras inspeccionaba las cercanías.

Ambos miraron el suelo, la zona estaba chamuscada y la tierra un poco revuelta. Al observar con más atención, Shikamaru vio unas gotas de sangre que avanzaban dirección a la muralla.

-Tenemos que informar a Tsunade-sama.- Terminó por decir el Nara, mientras recogía la ropa de Mei.

Una vez en la oficina de la Hokage, ésta estaba rodead de montañas de pergaminos. Tonton estaba tumbada en el suelo durmiendo y Shizune ordenando una pila de documentos que tenía en su pequeño escritorio.

-No me lo puedo creer...Cómo habrán cruzado la muralla sin que los hayamos notado...En estos momentos tengo a Kakashi, Yamato y la mayoría de jonin ocupados con la preparación de los diferentes regimientos para la guerra, así que va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien para liderar el equipo...Según lo que me habéis reportado, parece haber un usuario del raiton y alguien herido, como no sabemos si la herida es Mei, voy a organizar un equipo de rescate con un shinobi-médico...Pero no puedo enviar a Sakura ya que está preparando un equipo de enfermeras para la llegada de Kiba y Akamaru, que parecen estar malheridos... - reflexionó Tsunade, mientras hojeaba unos documentos.

-También está Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade-sama- informó Shizune-. Ha mejorado bastante su ninjutsu médico, podría ser de gran ayuda.

\- Y yo me ofrezco como capitán del equipo, Hokage-sama.-Informó Shikamaru, en tono firme. Si algo le había ocurrido a Mei, sentía que debía ayudarla.

-Bien, me parece buena idea enviar a Ino, hace bastante que no sale de misión y podría ser útil en caso de preparar un ataque a larga distancia, también haré llamar a Sai, él ya ha salido de misión con Mei y podría ser de utilidad para huir con una ave de tinta o para vigilar el cuerpo de Ino, en caso que ésta utilice el hintenshin no jutsu- dice la Hokage, escribiendo un pergamino que hace desaparecer tras realizar unos sellos- Sai e Ino estarán en una hora en la puerta, equiparos bien, ésta es una misión de rango B.- Finaliza la Hokage antes de volver a prestar atención a sus pergaminos- no puede ser que se la hayan llevado...Él no va a estar nada contento.- Murmuraba para sus adentros antes que Shikamaru y Chouji abandonaran la oficina.

Tras ir a sus hogares a equiparse e informar a sus familias, Shikamaru y Chouji se encuentran con Ino y Sai en la puerta principal de la aldea. Tras informar de la estrategia que utilizarían y los rasgos de la misión, se dirigen al río, donde habían visto las gotas de sangre y la zona chamuscada de tierra.

XXX

Tenía la piel erizada, el contacto de la pared rocosa y húmeda con su espalda le daba escalofríos. Cualquier roce o presión le transmitía un pinchazo agudo de dolor que recorría sus tensos músculos.

Estaba atada de pies y manos, con la boca amordazada. Las cuerdas que la apresaban absorbían su chakra, haciendo que poco a poco se fuera debilitando más y más.

Los raptores estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de piedra, dos de ellos estaban sentados y los otros dos de pie, hablaban sobre la recompensa que iban a recibir tras entregarla.

El hombre al que había mordido le había propinado varios golpes como venganza, a parte de una sarta de descargas eléctricas que casi le hacen perder el conocimiento.

Poco a poco su vista se iba tornando borrosa, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder huir antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de chakra. Entonces cerró los ojos, ésta vez no podría huir, "deberé afrontar mi destino otra vez" pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- Hey, noto un chakra bastante potente cerca- comentó el enmascarado- pero no consigo situarlo exactamente...Prepararos para cualquier posible ataque..- Ordenó a sus secuaces.

Los 3 shinobis restantes se pusieron en alerta, uno de ellos tomó una especie de hacha gigante, otro hizo unos sellos y la roca envolvió su cuerpo, formando una armadura, por último el tercer shinobi sacó unos kunais.

El enmascarado se dirigió hacia la roca que bloqueaba la puerta, intentando percibir si el chakra que notaba provení del exterior.

-Tendríamos que haber capturado a algún Hyuuga, con su byakugan podríamos ver al enemigo a leguas, Renzo...

-La última vez que capturamos uno, lo tuvimos que matar porque él mismo se hirió los ojos.-Comentaba el de la armadura de roca, entre risas.

El enmascarado realizó los sellos para que la roca de la entrada se moviera un poco, lo justo como para poder ver el exterior sin que nadie entrara.

-Aquí parece que no hay nadie...

De repente un estruendo de rocas chocando entre ellas resonó en la cueva, el enmascarado giró su cabeza y vio un montón de tierra por los aires y un gran agujero en el suelo, justo encima del hoyo, en el aire, había un shinobi vestido de negro con la bandana de Konoha. Dos shinobis con máscaras blancas que representan a un gato y a un pájaro aparecieron en escena, uno de ellos lanzando una serie de kunais explosivos contra el shinobi con armadura.

-Os voy a mat..- el enmascarado intentó decir algo, pero antes de que lograra terminar la frase, un hilo transparente se enroscó en su cuello, arrastrándolo contra la roca de la entrada, por la rendija que daba al exterior, asfixiándolo. Desesperado realizó los sellos para que la roca se abriera más, siendo arrastrado al exterior de la cueva, donde había otro shinobi enmascarado.

XXX

Un ruido similar a una explosión hizo que volviera a estar consciente, las cuerdas que la ataban ya no absorbían su chakra, cosa que significab que su captor estaba muerto o en graves problemas. Observaba a su alrededor, habían 6 ninja peleando 3 contra 3 entre los que reconoció a los ANBU de Konoha.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza consiguió arrastrarse hasta una roca con filo, donde frotó la cuerda que tiene atada al rededor de las muñecas hasta romperla, luego activó sus garras de chakra y cortó la cuerda de sus pies.

Al ponerse en pie, notó como todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y sentía punzadas de dolor que le atravesaban la piel. Inspiró, expiró y finalmente cierró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos por unos instantes, al abrirlos, eran los ojos dorados de un gato.

XXX

\- Aquí se acaba el rastro de sangre, debieron haber entrado por el hueco entre las piedras.- Comentó Sai, observando como entre dos rocas que formaban parte de la muralla, había el hueco suficiente para que entrara una persona.

Una vez que el cuarteto de shinobis salió por el hueco, Sai dibujaó varios ratones de tinta que salieron de su pergamino y se esparcieron por el bosque.

\- Por aquí.- Indica el ex-miembro de la raíz, dirigiéndose tras unos matorrales.

El ratón de tinta había encontrado otra zona de de hierba chamuscada y tierra revuelta, después de eso, otro de los ratones encontró algo similar unos cuantos metros hacia dentro del bosque.

\- Tanta zona quemada...- Comentó Chouji, sin llegar a terminar la frase.

-Quería que la encontráramos.- Dijoe Shikamaru, mientras observaba la marca en el suelo- estuvo provocando las descargas eléctricas a propósito para dejar éstas marcas y que pudiéramos localizarla.

\- Debe estar en malas condiciones...tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes.- Dijo Ino, con una mano delante de la boca, imaginando el estado de salud de Mei.

-Los gatos son listos.- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa, recibiendo miradas extrañas por parte de sus compañeros.

XXX

El ninja enmascarado había matado al ANBU que casi lo ahorca y ahora se dirigía al interior de la cueva para ayudar a sus compañeros. Él era Renzo, poseedor del las cuerdas de la vida, y uno de los miembros más importantes del grupo de ninjas renegados gracias a su única habilidad.

A pocos pasos de la entrada, vio como la kunoichi que habían atrapado momentos antes se dirigía hacia él. Había algo diferente en ella, aunque a primera vista no sabía qué era. Se sacó la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro y la miró.

\- Ésta vez no vamos a fallar, somos la mano derecha del jefe, Ryu-sama nos recompensará por ti, estúpida rata.- Dijo Renzo, mientras unas cuerdas salían de las cuencas de sus ojos, hacia Mei.

\- Yo me como a las ratas.- Respondió la kunoichi mientras esquiva el ataque saltando hacia un lado. Su expresión ya no era la de la chica herida y débil a la que habían propinado una paliza, sino que sus ojos transmitían una mirada firme. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Renzo hizó unos sellos y las cuerdas que salían de sus ojos se tensaron y cambiarpn su forma hasta acabar en afiladas puntas, con las que intentó ensartar a la kunoichi.

Mei esquivó los ataques, hasta que una de las cuerdas salió del suelo bajo sus pies, clavándose en el muslo derecho, empezando a absorber su chakra.

\- Ya te tengo.- Dijo Renzo mientras estaba a punto de lanzar un jutsu eléctrico..

Mei realizó unos sellos y apoyó su mano en el suelo. La porción de tierra donde estaba de pie Renzo se elevó, haciendo que el shinobi perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo desde unos cuantos metros de altura.

Justo antes de tocar el suelo, Renzo arrancó las cuerdas de la pierna de la kunoichi y amortiguó la caída haciendo una especie de colchón de cuerdas.

Una vez que Mei se vio liberada, preparó su garra de chakra derecha y corrió a gran velocidad contra su enemigo. El raptor al ver las intenciones de la kunoichi, le lanzó una gran bola de fuego para repelerla, pero Mei la esquivó de un salto.

Es entonces cuando una de las cuerdas de Renzo la atrapó por un brazo. El enemigo había desviado la atención de la kunoichi con la bola de fuego mientras preparaba un ataque aéreo con sus cuerdas.

Quedando colgada en el aire mientras su chakra era absorbido y con sólo una mano libre, la kunoichi se mordió el dedo y se restregó la sangre por las mejilla.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu.- Dijo, mientras una bola de humo enorme cubrió la zona donde se encontraba suspendida.

Renzó nota que la cuerda que tenía apresada a la kunoichi se destensó y dejó de recibir chakra.

-No sé que truco vas a intentar utilizar ahora, sucia rata, pero no vas a escapar...-dicho esto lanzó sus cuerdas llenas de electricidad contra la nube de polvo.

Las cuerdas dieron contra un objetivo, pero a una gran altura, por lo que no podía estar atacando a la kunoichi.

\- Después de tanto tiempo no esperaba que fueras a invocarme para jugar con hilos, Koneko-chan- se escuchó decir a una voz profunda y varonil- de todas formas me alegro de verte.

\- No me llames así, ya sabes que no me gusta.- Tras decir esto, Mei salió de la nube de polvo a gran velocidad seguida por un montón de sombras de gatos que se esparcieron en el campo de batalla.

Renzo intentó atacar a las sombras con las cuerdas mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego gigante hacia Mei, la cual repelió el ataque lanzando un jutsu de aire desde su boca, reenviando la bola de fuego con más intensidad hacia renzo.

Al ver que su propio ataque se dirigía hacia si mismo, Renzo saltó hacia atrás lo más lejos posible de las sombras negras y de la kunoichi que iba corriendo hacia él.

-Ahora verás- dijo mientras a punto de lanzar un jutsu- Doton...agh- un último estertor, viscoso y húmedo escapó de su garganta al ser cercenada antes que la cabeza cayera al suelo.

Cuando el cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo, se pudo ver a Mei de pie, con la garra derecha empapada en sangre y la respiración acelerada.

La falsa Mei que venía corriendo se paró en frente de la original y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ha sido divertido confundir al enemigo con mi genjutsu y transformarme en ti para distraerlo, veo que sigues siendo buena atacando por sorpresa a tu presa, Koneko-chan.

-Gracias por venir...-Dijo Mei antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

\- No estás sola.- Susurró la falsa Mei, acariciando el cabello de la verdadera antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

XXX

Una nube de humo se divisaba en el horizonte, los 4 shinobis llevaban varias horas de viaje, siguiendo las diferentes quemaduras que habían encontrado a lo largo del camino. Finalmente vieron una zona donde los árboles estaban caídos o calcinados. Al acercarse más, vieron la entrada de una cueva a unos cuantos metros y escucharon sonidos de explosiones y gritos. Dentro debería haber una batalla. Sai se dirigíó a la cueva, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una kunoichi de cuclillas sobre un cuerpo.

\- Es Mei- observa el artista, señalando en dirección a la kunoichi, haciendo que el resto de equipo mirase hacia allí- ME...- justo cuando la iba a llamar, vio como la kunoichi desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Shikamaru, sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

Finalmente el grupo decidió mantenerse unido e ir donde habían visto al objetivo de su misión. Para sorpresa de todos, Mei estaba tumbada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y heridas, al lado de un cuerpo sin cabeza y bastante ensangrentado.

-Dejadme ésto a mi- Dijo Ino, analizando las heridas de Mei y emanando chakra verde de sus manos encima del vientre de la kunoichi inconsciente-. No tiene casi chakra, y la herida del muslo ha rozado una arteria bastante importante, ha tenido suerte de no morir desangrada.

\- Debió ser una batalla intensa, vaya forma de acabar con alguien...-comentó Sai, mientras observaba el cadáver del enemigo.

Shikamaru estaba de cuclillas, mirando a Mei. La kunoichi tenía el labio partido, varios cortes y quemaduras por el cuerpo y una herida muy profunda en el muslo derecho. En su cabeza intentaba recrear el tipo de batalla que tuvo su amiga, imaginando las cosas desagradables que debieron ocurrir, sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado más pendiente de ella.

Finalmente Sai y Chouji se dirigieron hacia la cueva, donde los sonidos de batalla habían cesado hacía poco. Al entrar, vieron a un ANBU y a Ibiki Morino arrastrando los cuerpos de 3 shinobis sin bandana hasta estar encima de un pergamino, luego el ANBU hizo unos sellos y los cuerpos desaparecieron.

\- Así que vosotros también habéis llegado hasta aquí...-Dijo Ibiki, viendo acercarse al par de jóvenes shinobis-. Si sabéis dónde está Mei, quiero verla.- Espetó Ibiki con tono autoritario.

Los chicos lo guiaron hasta donde yacía Mei y el cuerpo decapitado. Ibiki analizó la escena durante unos minutos, al ver que la joven kunoichi estaba recibiendo tratamiento médico, se relajó un poco.

-Entiendo...No tuvo escapatoria. Dejo a Mei a vuestro cargo, yo informaré de lo sucedido a la Hokage.

\- También tendrá que decirle que habían dos Meis- comentó apresuradamente Chouji- cuando vinimos, había una Mei hablando con Mei...- a medida que habla baja el volumen, por lo estúpido que sonaba lo que decía.

\- No era un kagebunshin, parecía ser una invocación.- Dijo Sai.

-Una invocación...Supongo que por eso consiguió vencer a Renzo. Está bien, informaré sobre eso también- dijo Ibiki, echando un último vistazo hacia Mei- curadla y la próxima vez procura que no se escape, Nara- le dijo a Shikamaru con mirada amenazante mientras envolvía el cuerpo enemigo con un pergamino, haciéndolo desaparecer para luego irse junto al ANBU que lo esperaba.

 **Se avecinan nuevos descubrimientos, personajes y batallas...¿Quién será esa Mei falsa?, ¿ de dónde saqué la idea para el personaje de Renzo?, tachán tachán...Espero sus comentarios/críticas/opiniones. Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Sentimiento Felino

—Ya las vimos la última vez que la revisamos, por lo visto la única forma de acceder a esa zona es estando ella inconsciente. Probablemente le traiga malos recuerdos.— Comentó Ino en la sala de estar del hospital, hablando con una enfermera.

—O tal vez oculte un secreto.— Sugirió la joven enfermera.

Hacía 3 días que la batalla en la cueva había finalizado y Mei todavía no había despertado. Ino se había encargado personalmente de revisarla y curarla, por su parte Sakura había estado a cargo de Kiba y Akamaru, que habían llegado a la aldea con una extraña de toxina en su organismo.

El veneno en concreto destruía las defensas naturales del cuerpo y hacían que el paciente enfermara constantemente. Por el momento habían conseguido extraer la mayoría de toxinas, pero una parte se había adherido a las células del shinobi y su can y debería ser expulsado de manera natural por el cuerpo.

En una habitación con paredes de madera y un gran ventanal se encontraba un shinobi pálido como la nieve, sentado en una silla y con el torso apoyado en una cama, en la que descansaba una kunoichi de ondulada melena. El níveo shinobi le susurraba cosas a la chica que reposaba, como si la estuviera informando sobre como eran las cosas a su alrededor. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un chico de cabello negro recogido y otro rubio de mirada celeste.

—¿ Qué se supone qué estás haciendo, Sai?— preguntó Shikamaru, al ver a su amigo tan cerca de Mei, hablándole.

— He leído que las personas que están inconscientes o en coma pueden escuchar en cierta manera aquello que ocurre a su alrededor, así que le hablo para que no se sienta sola y esté informada de todo.— Respondió Sai con una gran sonrisa, satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

— Me voy un día y raptan a Mei-chan, eso es por no estar en la Villa...— Se quejó Naruto.

— No creo que el enemigo esperara a tu partida para raptarla...— Comentó Shikamaru, con una gota en la frente.

Era pronto por la mañana, el trío de shinobis se turnaban entre la habitación de Mei y Kiba. El Inuzuka y su compañero sí que estaban conscientes, por lo tanto estaban contentos de recibir visitas y poder hablar con la gente.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, cuando Mei abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco en la cama. Sentía la piel tirante, como si la tuviera seca y los músculos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Miró hacia un lado y se encontró con la cara de Sai a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Ya ha despertado— Comunicó el artista, con una sonrisa sincera— sabía que los gatos dormían mucho...pero no tanto- al decir esto, Sai se apartó de ella, dejando paso a Shikamaru que se había levantado de otra silla y acercado a la cama.

\- Mi...- Mei intentaba hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca y le resultaba difícil completar alguna palabra— mi yuka...ta— consiguió decir débilmente, clavando su mirada aguamarina en el Nara.

Shikamaru no esperaba esa pregunta. Después de una batalla, de estar herida, de haber matado a alguien, la única preocupación de su amiga era su yukata.

—Definitivamente eres muy rara...pero tu yukata está en casa, tranquila.— respondió sonriendo.

—¡Mei-chan! Debes recuperarte pronto, aún debo mostrarte muchas cosas en la villa-tebayo— Gritaba Naruto, apareciendo detrás de Shikamaru.

Los 3 shinobis se arrimaron a la cama, para hablar con la kunoichi que acababa de despertar. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a Neji Hyuuga.

—Necesito que salgáis todos de la habitación.—Ordenó Neji, sin saludar a nadie.

—Pero...¿qué se supone que haces tú aquí?, acaba de despertarse, no vamos a irnos justamente ahora.— Contestó Naruto, de forma nerviosa y moviendo los puños de forma exagerada. A veces no soportaba el aura de superioridd que rodeaba al Hyuuga.

Neji miró a Sai y seguidamente a Shikamaru. Éstos sin necesidad de mediar palabra, agarraron a Naruto por los hombros y salieron de la habitación. Una vez a solas con Mei, el Hyuuga activó su byakugan y analizó el flujo de chakra de la kunoichi.

—Haz circular tu chakra—ordenó el Hyuuga, haciendo que Mei no entienda nada-. Haz aparecer las garras—aclaró finalmente.

Mei hizo aparecer las garras de chakra en sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de Neji. Durante unos largos instantes permanecieron así, Mei sin moverse y él mirando, hasta que la kunoichi empiezó a sentir como su cuerpo se resentía por las heridas y el desgaste de chakra.

—Bien, ya entiendo...—murmura el Hyuuga, desactivando su byakugan—Procura no usar tu chakra durante los próximos días, o podrías tener serios problemas, descansa. Nos veremos próximamente.— Finalizó, saliendo de la habitación y dejando paso a Shikamaru.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué se supone que te dijo?—preguntó el Nara con curiosidad.

-Nada, quiso ver mi chakra y dijo que ya nos veríamos.

\- No entiendo por qué Neji se interesaría en algo así...Puede ser problemático.

XxX

En el pequeño edificio de madera que ahora hacía la función de cuartel del departamento de tortura e interrogación ANBU, Ibiki mantenía a dos presos en una celda, custodiada por 3 ANBU. Los reos estaban en un estado lamentable, llenos de heridas, moretones y marcas varias. Durante una semana habían recibido las torturas psicológicas de Ibiki Morino, que trabajaba conjuntamente con Inoichi Yamanaka para extraer información que fuera de utilidad a la hoja.

Alrededor de una pequeña mesa cuadrada se sentaban los mencionados shinobis, discutiendo sobre la información que pudieron conseguir de la mente de los enemigos.

—A parte de lo que te he comentado, no puedo profundizar más en sus mentes...Hay alguna especie de bloqueo que me expulsa fuera del cerebro de todos ellos.—Comentó Inoichi, mientras tomaba un poco de café. Habían estado toda la noche trabajando y estaba bastante cansado.

—Seguramente alguien selló sus recuerdos...Y seguramente hayan hecho lo mismo con ella—dijo Ibiki, rascándose la barbilla, reflexionando—debemos encontrar a alguien experto en técnicas de sellado.

\- En estos momentos contamos con un único shinobi que domine el fuinjutsu a nivel alto.—Dijo Inoichi- Kakashi Hatake.

XxX

Después de estar un par de noches en el hospital, Mei fue dada de alta y regresó a casa de los Nara. Ya hacía 5 días que estaba con ellos, y a cada día que pasaba la kunoichi apreciaba más y más a esa pequeña familia y gran clan. Debido a que no podía usar su chakra, había pasado los días ayudando a Yoshino con tareas ligeras de la casa, liberado de ratones la despensa de la familia y jugado al Shogui con Shikamaru. Su habilidad en el juego no había mejorado en absoluto y siempre era vencida por el joven Nara.

También había descubierto que le encantaba tumbarse en el jardín, bajo el sol y notar como el calor invadía su cuerpo, mientras notaba la presencia de Shikamaru cerca. De vez en cuando también leía alguno de los libros sobre hierbas medicinales y recibía la visita de Naruto, Chouji, Sai o Sakura e Ino.

Con Sai se había establecido una curiosa amistad; Mei solía tener muchas dudas respecto a la psique humana y se las exponía al artista, el cual al haber leído muchos libros sobre el tema, siempre le daba una respuesta lógica y científica. Aunque al parecer el resto de jóvenes shinobis no parecían estar de acuerdo casi nunca con esas respuestas.

Era una tarde calurosa, Mei y Shikamaru estaban sentados en el suelo, jugando al shougui en la habitación de él. Mei volvía a vestir una camiseta de algodón de color burdeos y unos pantalones cortos negros ya que con las altas temperaturas era imposible llevar yukata, igual que había tenido que recoger su pelo en una trenza corta. Shikamaru no llevaba el chaleco de chunin y simplemente vestía un pantalón negro de algodón y luna camiseta igual.

—No puede ser...No entiendo qué hago mal—se quejó Mei, moviendo una ficha, antes de ser derrotada por el Nara—. Ya no quiero jugar más, mejor voy a leer un rato.—Al decir esto, se levantó con un poco de dificultad por su cojera, ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de la herida del muslo.

—Pensaba que no íbamos a parar nunca...4 partidas de Shougui son demasiadas en un día—se quejó Shikamaru, suspirando aliviado ante la idea de parar de jugar—. ¿Cómo es que te has aficionado a leer sobre hierbas medicinales?—preguntó al ver como la kunoichi intentaba alcanzar un libro que estaba a bastante altura en una estantería de madera.

—Sai me dijo que me sería útil en un futuro—respondió Mei, poniéndose de puntillas y alargando el brazo-. Mpf...- de repente notó un dolor agudo en la pierna, donde las cuerdas de Renzo le habían herido ligamentos y parte de la musculatura.

Shikamaru la observó y suspiró. Su inquilina era muy terca y nunca pedía ayuda. Tras hacer que se sentara en su futón, él mismo se puso de puntillas, se apoyó con una mano a uno de los estantes y alcanzó el libro.

—No estaba tan alto...—comentó el Nara justo cuando apoyó su peso en la estantería de la librería, haciendo que el mueble se desequilibrara y le cayera encima.

—¡Shikamaru!—gritó Mei, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al montón de madera y libros que ahora estabandesperdigados por el suelo—uf...pensé que te habías hecho daño—suspiró al ver como el shinobi aparecía de debajo de la estantería, un poco despeinado y con unos pocos arañazos en el rostro.

Shikamaru se quitó los libros de encima y se sentó en medio de todo el desastre, mientras Mei hacía lo mismo.

—Que desastre...habrá que ordenarlo todo de nuevo—comentó el Nara, suspirando con resignación mientras se rascaba la nuca—.Espero que algún día lo que tenga que ver contigo deje de ser problemático...—Al decir esto, y no recibir respuesta, se percató que la kunoichi lo estaba mirando fijamente, estática—. Ésto me resulta familiar, ¿de qué se trata ésta vez?, ¿un insecto?, ¿alguna marca extraña en mi cara?—preguntó, gesticulando con las manos. Pero Mei siguió sin moverse durante un rato más, sentada a pocos centímetros del shinobi y con los grandes ojos verdes clavados en él—. Mei...Éstas situaciones me ponen un poco nervioso...—comenta el Nara, con una sonrisa producida por la tensión.

—Sangre—dijo Mei en voz baja, casi inaudible—. Tienes sangre...

Ésta vez Mei se apoyó en las manos, y se inclinó hacia Shikamaru, acercándose de repente y quedando encima de él. El Nara por su parte mantenía su posición, sentado aunque un poco reclinado hacia atrás, sin entender muy bien los movimientos de la kunoichi.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos. Shikamaru veía como Mei acercaba su cara a la de él repentinamente, notando su aliento en las mejillas por primera vez y sintiendo después una sutil humedad deslizarse por una de las comisuras de sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente.

El pulso del Nara se desbocó, y si ya tenía calor anteriormente, su temperatura corporal había aumentado hasta niveles insospechados, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera.

Mei le había lamido la comisura de los labios inesperadamente, para luego mirarlo por un momento con cara de satisfacción, volviéndose a sentar y a separarse de él.

—Tenías una herida—comentó la kunoichi, con total normalidad—he lamido tu sangre—. Explicó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Pe...Pero...¿Por qué?—consiguió preguntar el Nara, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor que le provocaban los nervios.

—Donde vivía, limpiar las heridas de alguien era señal de agradecimiento y confianza—aclaró la kunoichi, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta—. ¿No debería haberlo hecho?—cuestionó, con expresión preocupada.

—No...No...—Shikamaru suspió profundamente con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos para calmarse, y finalmente consiguió hablar de manera fluida—. No creo que sea algo malo...Es simplemente que aquí éstas cosas tienen un significado diferente. Procura no volver a hacerlo, o alguien podría malinterpretarte.—Dicho esto se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-. Voy un momento a refrescarme, hace demasiado calor.

—Tal vez tienes fiebre.—Comentó la kunoichi viendo como su anfitrión salía del dormitorio.

XxX

Shizune llevaba varias horas realizando la autopsia al cuerpo decapitado que le habían traído. Se trataba de Renzo, el maestro de las cuerdas de la vida, un famoso shinobi renegado de la aldea oculta de la roca que tras planear un golpe de estado huyó a las montañas. Tras analizar el cuerpo y la cabeza, Shizune había redactado un informe médico que enviaría a Tsunade junto a las observaciones detalladas que Neji Hyuuga había realizado sobre el flujo de chakra de Mei Asakura.

En breves se organizaría una guerra donde por primera vez las 5 naciones lucharían juntas contra un enemigo en común, debido a esto, las villas principales estaban ocupadas organizando los diferentes escuadrones, equipos de logística y organizaciones tácticas para la batalla. Pero un problema como el que se presentaba en esa ocasión también requería de atención inmediata.

Un numeroso grupo de shinobis rebeldes que se alojaban en las montañas parecían ir tras Mei e Ibiki Morino estaba centrado buscando a culpable de ésta persecución, no era la primera vez que el jonin se veía relacionado en conflictos con el grupo de renegados de las montañas.

Shizune había escuchado historias que relataban como el líder de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha había tenido un gran combate contra el antiguo líder de los renegados de las montañas, también conocidos como la Garra del Oso, haciendo que éste último desapareciera del mapa y nunca más se supiera sobre él.

Habían rumores que decían que el antiguo líder, Osamu, estaba encerrado en una prisión secreta en Konoha, otros comentaban que Ibiki lo había matado y había hecho desaparecer el cadáver...

Shizune suspiró mientras estiraba sus brazos y escuchó crujir los huesos de su espalda. Entre el deber de organizar a un equipo médico para la guerra y encargarse de que los almacenes de medicinas estuvieran bien abastecidos, no había tenido tiempo para ella.

Finalmente decidió acabar su jornada laboral, recogió los utensilios de la autopsia, guardó el cuerpo en un pergamino y salió del pequeño cuarto que hacía de morgue. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su compañero, con quien compartía su poco tiempo libre y con quien decidió compartir su vida hacía unos meses.

El jonin sonríó al verla salir y se acercó a ella, posando las manos en los hombros femeninos y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

—Llevas muchas horas ahí encerrada, vamos a comer.—Dijo el shinobi, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de la kunoichi médico.

—Sí...No creo que Tsunade-sama me solicite más por hoy, vamos, Yamato-kun. —Aceptó Shizune, sonriendo.

XxX

Un hombre de verde esperaba apoyado en la puerta de madera que daba con el jardín de los Nara Había sido convocado por la Quinta para ser informado sobre su nueva función respecto a una nueva kunoichi.

Yoshino salió de la gran casa de madera e indicó al hombre que podía entrar. Una vez en la sala de estar, Mei bajó las escaleras, descalza y con el pelo alborotado. La noche anterior había jugado al Shougi con Shikamaru hasta tarde, así que durmió más de la cuenta, mientras que el Nara tuvo que madrugar para ir a una misión.

—Hola Mei-Chan, me alegra ver que estás recuperada.—Saludó Gai, con una gran sonrisa brillante. Al ver que la kunoichi simplemente lo observaba, siguió hablando—. He hablado con Tsunade-sama y me ha pedido que entrene taijutsu contigo, ya que por lo visto hay algún tipo de problema con tu chakra.

—¿Problema...?—preguntó Mei, sin acabar de entender lo que el Jonin le decía. Nadie le había dicho directamente que tuviera problemas con su chakra.

—Supongo que ya te informaran como es debido cuando sea el momento. Tsunade-sama también quiere que te informe que mañana ya puedes ir a tu casa, dijo algo como que ya no estarías sola...—intentó recordar Gai, frotándose la barbilla con dos dedos a modo reflexivo—en fin, en cuanto al entrenamiento, empezaremos en dos días, en el campo 7 a las 6 am. También estará Rock Lee, que te ayudará a desarrollar tu pasión juvenil. Eso es todo, ¡hasta el entrenamiento Mei-chan!—se despidió Gai, mientras sonreía de nuevo muy animadamente y salió por la puerta de la casa caminando sobre sus manos.

Yoshino miraba a Mei con un deje de lástima. Iba a extrañar no tener a la joven kunoichi en casa. Cuando Shikamaru y Shikaku no estaban en casa, ellas dos se hacían compañía, mantenían largas charlas, e incluso Yoshino había enseñado a coser a Mei.

La kunoichi seguía de pie en el último escalón, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente miró a Yoshino a los ojos, con una mirada intensa y melancólica. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Mei realizó unos sellos y se transformó en una gata negra de grandes ojos verdes que subió las escaleras a gran velocidad.

—A mi tampoco me apetece que te marches, pequeña...—Susurró Yoshino, sin sorprenderse por la actitud de su inquilina. Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida antes que llegaran su marido e hijo.

XxX

Mei estaba acurrucada en su futón, con la cola tapándole la cara. Sabía que no iba a estar en casa de los Nara de forma permanente y que una vez que él volviera, debería regresar a su propio hogar. Pero allí se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Odiaba irse así de repente también porque Shikamaru había estado un poco extraño desde el incidente de la estantería.

Evitaba estar demasiado cerca de ella o cuando se tumbaban en el jardín, él ya no miraba las nubes, la miraba a ella, y aunque el Nara nunca había sido una persona especialmente animada o activa, lo notaba más apagado que de costumbre. Esos cambios preocupaban a la kunoichi y tampoco sabía con quien hablar del tema.

Una tarde Sai fue a visitarla y ella aprovechó para comentarle la situación, el ANBU le explicó que no había hecho nada malo, que en los libros se explicaba que si dos personas se llevan bien y tienen confianza, no era de extrañar que hubiera contacto cercano entre ellas. Aunque por lo visto Sai no encontró nada relacionado con lo de lamer heridas ajenas, por lo que concluyeron que era una conducta más felina que humana, y tal vez por eso el joven Nara se sentía incómodo. Él era un humano, no un gato.

Mei se hallaba divagando en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que subía por las escaleras y poco después abría la puerta corredera de su habitación. Sin abrir los ojos, olió a Shikamaru. Luego notó el peso del cuerpo de él al sentarse en el futón, fue entonces cuando Mei abrió un ojo para verlo.

—Te han dicho que no puedes usar chakra, Mei—Comentó el Nara, con una expresión seria en el rostro—. Utilizar el henge no jutsu va consumiendo tu chakra, y puede que vuelvas a colapsar...vuelve a tu forma normal.—Pidió finalmente en tono firme.

—No por el momento, estoy bien, si noto que me debilito, volveré de inmediato.—Respondió la gata negra.

—¿Por qué te has transformado en gato?, ¿Pretendes desperdiciar tus últimos dos días aquí durmiendo?— preguntó el Nara, en un tono más relajado—. Nunca había hablado con un gato, es extraño.

—Los gatos no lloran.—Respondió Mei. Inesperadamente notó la mano del Nara deslizarse por su lomo, acariciándola.

—Sé que te vas a ir, pero vives relativamente cerca y nos vamos a ir viendo, a parte que vendrás a casa a ver a mi madre y seguramente a cenar de vez en cuando.—Dijo el Nara, acariciando a la gata negra, notando una suave vibración del pequeño cuerpo— Así que ahora ronroneas...

—No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo, llevo días notándote algo diferente y me molesta. No quiero irme sin que me expliques qué te sucede. Le pregunté a Sai pero no encontramos ninguna respuesta lógica a tu reacción.—Comenta la pequeña gata, diciéndolo todo del tirón mientras se sientaba y miraba fijamente al Nara.

Shikamaru sonrió, la escena en si era cómica, un shinobi sentado en un futón hablando con un gato. El Nara posó sus manos bajo las patas delanteras de la gata y la levantó, sujetándola delante de su rostro.

—No habéis encontrado ninguna respuesta lógica, porque lo que creo que me sucede no tiene lógica. Cuando encuentre la manera más sencilla de explicártelo, ten por seguro que lo haré. De mientras no te sientas mal, no era consciente que estaba actuando raro, lo siento.—Finalizó el Nara, sonriendo.

La gata movió sus patas delanteras, como pidiendo que la acercara más a su rostro. Shikamaru dudó por unos segundos, ya que las acciones de su inquilina eran siempre imprevisibles, pero finalmente la acercó más a él. Mei lo miró y le lamió la punta de la nariz, haciendo que el Nara empezara a reír.

—Ya estoy mejor, gracias.—Dijo la gata, mientras Shikamaru la dejaba de nuevo en el futón.

—En tu forma felina me parece hasta normal que me lamas—comentó el Nara con una gran sonrisa-. ¡A parte hace cosquillas!

En el pequeño edificio de madera que ahora hace la función de cuartel del departamento de tortura e interrogación ANBU, Ibiki mantiene a dos presos en una celda con 2 presos en su interior, custodiada por 3 ANBU. Los reos están en un estado lamentable, llenos de heridas, moretones y marcas varias. Durante una semana habían recibido las torturas psicológicas de Ibiki Morino, que trabajaba conjuntamente con Inoichi Yamanaka para extraer información que fuera de utilidad a la hoja.

Alrededor de una pequeña mesa cuadrada se sentaban los mencionados shinobis, discutiendo sobre la información que pudieron conseguir de la mente de los enemigos.

\- A parte de lo que te he comentado, no puedo profundizar más en sus mentes...Hay alguna especie de bloqueo que me expulsa fuera del cerebro de todos ellos.-Comenta Inoichi, mientras toma un poco de café. Habían estado toda la noche trabajando y estaba bastante cansado.

\- Seguramente alguien selló sus recuerdos...Y seguramente hayan hecho lo mismo con ella- dice Ibiki, rascándose la barbilla, reflexionando- debemos encontrar a alguien experto en técnicas de sellado.

\- En estos momentos contamos con un único shinobi que domine el fuinjutsu a nivel alto.- Dice Inoichi- Kakashi Hatake.

XxX

Después de estar un par de noches en el hospital, Mei fue dada de alta y regresó a casa de los Nara. Ya hacía 5 días que estaba con ellos, y a cada día que pasaba la kunoichi apreciaba más y más a esa pequeña familia y gran clan. Debido a que no podía usar su chakra, había pasado los días ayudando a Yoshino con tareas ligeras de la casa, liberado de ratones la despensa de la familia y jugado al Shogui con Shikamaru. Su habilidad en el juego no había mejorado en absoluto y siempre era vencida por el joven Nara.

También había descubierto que le encantaba tumbarse en el jardín, bajo el sol y notar como el calor invadía su cuerpo, mientras notaba la presencia de Shikamaru cerca. De vez en cuando también leía alguno de los libros sobre hierbas medicinales y recibía la visita de Naruto, Chouji, Sai o Sakura e Ino.

Con Sai se había establecido una curiosa amistad; Mei solía tener muchas dudas respecto a la psique humana y se las exponía al artista, el cual al haber leído muchos libros sobre el tema, siempre le daba una respuesta lógica y científica. Aunque al parecer el resto de jóvenes shinobis no parecían estar de acuerdo casi nunca con esas respuestas.

Era una tarde calurosa, Mei y Shikamaru estaban sentados en el suelo, jugando al shougui en la habitación de él. Mei volvía a vestir una camiseta de algodón de color burdeos y unos pantalones cortos negros ya que con las altas temperaturas era imposible llevar yukata, igual que había tenido que recoger su pelo en una trenza corta. Shikamaru no llevaba el chaleco de chunin y simplemente vestía un pantalón negro de algodón y la clásica camisa ninja de rejilla.

\- No puede ser...No entiendo qué hago mal- se queja Mei, moviendo una ficha, antes de ser derrotada por su el Nara-. Ya no quiero jugar más, mejor voy a leer un rato.- Al decir esto, se levanta con un poco de dificultad por su cojera, ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de la herida del muslo.

\- Pensaba que no íbamos a parar nunca...4 partidas de Shougui son demasiadas en un día- dice Shikamaru, suspirando aliviado ante la idea de parar de jugar-. ¿Cómo es que te has aficionado a leer sobre hierbas medicinales?- pregunta al ver como la kunoichi intenta alcanzar un libro que está a bastante altura en una estantería de madera.

\- Sai me dijo que me sería útil en un futuro- responde Mei, poniéndose de puntillas y alargando el brazo-. Mpf...- de repente nota un dolor agudo en la pierna derecha, donde las cuerdas de Renzo le habían herido ligamentos y parte de la musculatura.

Shikamaru la observa y suspira, su inquilina era muy terca. Tras hacer que se siente en su futón, él mismo se pone de puntillas, se apoya con una mano a uno de los estantes y alcanza el libro.

\- No estaba tan alto...-comenta el Nara justo cuando apoya su peso en la estantería de la librería, haciendo que el mueble se desequilibre y le caiga encima.

\- ¡ Shikamaru!- grita Mei, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al montón de madera y libros que ahora están desperdigados por el suelo- uf...pensé que te habías hecho daño- suspira al ver como el shinobi aparece de debajo de la estantería, un poco despeinado y con unos pocos arañazos en el rostro.

Shikamaru se quita los libros de encima y se sienta en medio de todo el desastre, mientras Mei hace lo mismo.

\- Que desastre...habrá que ordenarlo todo de nuevo- comenta el Nara, suspirando con resignación mientras se rasca la nuca-. Espero que algún día lo que tenga que ver contigo deje de ser problemático...-Al decir esto, y no recibir respuesta, se percata que la kunoichi lo está mirando fijamente, estática-. Ésto me resulta familiar, ¿de qué se trata ésta vez?, ¿un insecto?, ¿alguna marca extraña en mi cara?- pregunta, gesticulando con las manos, pero Mei sigue sin moverse durante un rato más, sentada a pocos centímetros del shinobi y con los grandes ojos verdes clavados en él-. Mei...Éstas situaciones me ponen un poco nervioso...-comenta el Nara, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sangre- dice Mei, en voz baja, casi inaudible-. Tienes sangre...

Ésta vez Mei se apoya en las manos, y se inclina hacia Shikamaru, acercándose de repente y quedando encima de él. El Nara por su parte mantiene su posición, sentado aunque un poco reclinado hacia atrás, sin entender muy bien los movimientos de la kunoichi.

Entonces, el tiempo parece pararse durante unos segundos. Shikamaru ve como Mei acerca su cara a la de él repentinamente, notando su aliento en las mejillas por primera vez, y sintiendo después una sutil humedad deslizarse por una de las comisuras de sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente.

El pulso del Nara se desboca, y si ya tenía calor anteriormente, su temperatura corporal había aumentado hasta niveles insospechados, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera.

Mei le había lamido la comisura de los labios inesperadamente, para luego mirarlo por un momento con cara de satisfacción, volviéndose a sentar y a separarse de él.

\- Tenías una herida- comenta la kunoichi, con total normalidad- he lamido tu sangre-. Explica con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pe...Pero...¿Por qué?- consigue preguntar el Nara, mientras se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor que le provocaban los nervios.

\- Donde vivía, limpiar las heridas de alguien era señal de agradecimiento y confianza- aclara la kunoichi, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta-. ¿No debería haberlo hecho?- cuestiona, con expresión preocupada.

\- No...No...-Shikamaru suspira profundamente con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos para calmarse, y finalmente consigue hablar de manera fluida-. No creo que sea algo malo...Es simplemente que aquí éstas cosas tienen un significado diferente. Procura no volver a hacerlo, o alguien podría malinterpretarte.- Dicho esto se pone en pie y se dispone a salir de la habitación-. Voy un momento a refrescarme, hace demasiado calor.

-Tal vez tienes fiebre.- Comenta la kunoichi viendo como su anfitrión sale del dormitorio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune llevaba varias horas realizando la autopsia al cuerpo decapitado que le habían traído. Se trataba de Renzo, el maestro de las cuerdas de la vida, un famoso shinobi renegado de la aldea oculta de la roca que tras planear un golpe de estado huyó a las montañas. Tras analizar el cuerpo y la cabeza, Shizune había redactado un informe médico que enviaría a Tsunade junto a las observaciones detalladas que Neji Hyuuga había realizado sobre el flujo de chakra de Mei Asakura.

En breves se organizaría una guerra donde por primera vez las 5 naciones lucharían juntas contra un enemigo en común, debido a esto, las villas principales estaban ocupadas organizando los diferentes escuadrones, equipos de logística y organizaciones tácticas para la batalla. Pero un problema como el que se presentaba en esa ocasión también requería de atención inmediata.

Un numeroso grupo de shinobis rebeldes que se alojaban en las montañas parecían ir tras Mei e Ibiki Morino estaba centrado buscando a culpable de ésta persecución, no era la primera vez que el jonin se veía relacionado en conflictos con el grupo de renegados de las montañas.

Shizune había escuchado historias que relataban como el líder de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha había tenido un gran combate contra el antiguo líder de los renegados de las montañas, haciendo que éste último desapareciera del mapa y nunca más se lo viera.

Habían rumores que decían que el antiguo líder, Osamu, estaba encerrado en una prisión secreta en Konoha, otros comentaban que Ibiki lo había matado y había hecho desaparecer el cadáver...

Shizune suspira mientras estira sus brazos y escucha crujir los huesos de su espalda. Entre el deber de organizar a un equipo médico para la guerra y encargarse de que los almacenes de medicinas estuvieran bien abastecidos, no había tenido tiempo para ella.

Finalmente decide acabar su jornada laboral, recoge los utensilios de la autopsia, guarda el cuerpo en un pergamino y sale del pequeño cuarto que hacía de morgue. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con su compañero, con quien compartía su poco tiempo libre y con quien decidió compartir su vida hacía unos meses.

El jonin sonríe al verla salir y se acerca a ella, posando las manos en los hombros femeninos y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Llevas muchas horas ahí encerrada, vamos a comer.- Dice el shinobi, mientras aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara de la kunoichi médico.

\- Sí...No creo que Tsunade-sama me solicite más por hoy, vamos, Yamato-kun. - Aceptó Shizune, sonriendo.

XxX

Un hombre de verde esperaba apoyado en la puerta de madera que daba con el jardín de los Nara Había sido convocado por la Quinta para ser informado sobre su nueva función respecto a una nueva kunoichi.

Yoshino sale de la gran casa de madera e indica al hombre que puede entrar. Una vez en la sala de estar, Mei baja las escaleras, descalza y con el pelo alborotado. La noche anterior había jugado al Shougi con Shikamaru hasta tarde, así que durmió más de la cuenta, mientras que el Nara tuvo que madrugar para ir a una misión.

\- Hola Mei-Chan, me alegra ver que estás recuperada.- Saluda Gai, con una gran sonrisa brillante. Al ver que la kunoichi simplemente lo mira, sigue hablando-. He hablado con Tsunade-sama y me pedido que entrene taijutsu contigo, ya que por lo visto hay algún tipo de problema con tu chakra.

\- ¿Problema...?- pregunta Mei, sin acabar de entender lo que el Jonin le decía. Nadie le había dicho directamente que tuviera problemas con su chakra.

\- Supongo que ya te informaran como es debido cuando sea el momento. Tsunade-sama también quiere que te informe que mañana ya puedes ir a tu casa, dijo algo como que ya no estarías sola...- intenta recordar Gai, frotándose la barbilla con dos dedos a modo reflexivo- en fin, en cuanto al entrenamiento, empezaremos en dos días, en el campo 7 a las 6 am. También estará Rock Lee, que te ayudará a desarrollar tu pasión juvenil. Eso es todo, ¡hasta el entrenamiento Mei-chan!- se despide Gai, mientras sonríe de nuevo muy animadamente y sale por la puerta de la casa.

Yoshino miraba a Mei con un deje de lástima. Iba a extrañar no tener a la joven kunoichi en casa. Cuando Shikamaru y Shikaku no estaban en casa, ellas dos se hacían compañía, mantenían largas charlas, e incluso Yoshino había enseñado a coser a Mei.

La kunoichi seguía de pie en el último escalón, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente miró dirección a Yoshino a los ojos, con una mirada intensa. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Mei realizó unos sellos y se transformó en una gata negra de grandes ojos verdes que subió las escaleras a gran velocidad.

\- A mi tampoco me apetece que te marches, pequeña...- Susurra Yoshino, sin sorprenderse por la actitud de su inquilina. Finalmente se dirige a la cocina a preparar la comida antes que llegaran su marido e hijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mei estaba acurrucada en su futón, con la cola tapándole la cara. Sabía que no iba a estar en casa de los Nara de forma permanente y que una vez que él volviera, debería regresar a su propio hogar. Pero allí se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Odiaba irse así de repente también porque Shikamaru había estado un poco extraño desde el incidente de la estantería.

Evitaba estar demasiado cerca de ella o cuando se tumbaban en el jardín, él ya no miraba las nubes, la miraba a ella, y aunque el Nara nunca había sido una persona especialmente animada o activa, lo notaba más apagado que de costumbre. Esos cambios preocupaban a la kunoichi y tampoco sabía con quien hablar del tema.

Una tarde Sai fue a visitarla y ella aprovechó para comentarle la situación, el ANBU le explicó que no había hecho nada malo, que en los libros se explicaba que si dos personas se llevan bien y tienen confianza, no era de extrañar que hubiera contacto cercano entre ellas. Aunque por lo visto Sai no encontró nada relacionado con lo de lamer heridas ajenas, por lo que concluyeron que era una conducta más felina que humana, y tal vez por eso el joven Nara se sentía incómodo. Él era un humano, no un gato.

Mei se hallaba divagando en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que subía por las escaleras y poco después abría la puerta corredera de su habitación. Sin abrir los ojos, olió a Shikamaru. Luego notó el peso del cuerpo de él al sentarse en el futón, fue entonces cuando Mei abrió un ojo para verlo.

-Te han dicho que no puedes usar chakra, Mei- Comenta el Nara, con una expresión seria en el rostro-. Utilizar el henge no jutsu va consumiendo tu chakra, y puede que vuelvas a colapsar...vuelve a tu forma normal.- Pide finalmente, con tono firme.

\- No por el momento, estoy bien, si noto que me debilito, volveré de inmediato.- Responde la gata negra.

\- ¿Por qué te has transformado en gato?, ¿Pretendes desperdiciar tus últimos dos días aquí durmiendo?- pregunta el Nara, en un tono más relajado-. Nunca había hablado con un gato, es extraño.

\- Los gatos no lloran.- Responde Mei. Inesperadamente nota la mano del Nara deslizarse por su lomo, acariciándola.

\- Sé que te vas a ir, pero vives relativamente cerca y nos vamos a ir viendo, a parte que vendrás a casa a ver a mi madre y seguramente a cenar de vez en cuando.- Dice el Nara, acariciando a la gata negra, notando una suave vibración proviniente del pequeño cuerpo-. Así que ahora ronroneas...

\- No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo, llevo días notándote algo diferente y me molesta. No quiero irme sin que me expliques qué te sucede. Le pregunté a Sai pero no encontramos ninguna respuesta lógica a tu reacción.- Comenta la pequeña gata negra, diciéndolo todo de un golpe mientras se sienta y mira fijamente al Nara.

Shikamaru sonríe, la escena en si era cómica, un shinobi sentado en un futón hablando con un gato. El Nara posa sus manos bajo las patas delanteras de la gata y la levanta, sujetándola delante de su rostro.

\- No habéis encontrado ninguna respuesta lógica, porque lo que creo que me sucede no tiene lógica. Cuando encuentre la manera más sencilla de explicártelo, ten por seguro que lo haré. De mientras no te sientas mal, no era consciente que estaba actuando raro, lo siento.- Finaliza el Nara, sonriendo.

La gata mueve sus patas delanteras, como pidiendo que la acerque más a su rostro. Shikamaru duda por unos segundos, ya que las acciones de su inquilina son siempre imprevisibles, pero finalmente la acerca más a él. Mei lo mira y le lame la punta de la nariz, haciendo que el Nara empiece a reír.

\- Ya estoy mejor, gracias.- Dice la gata, mientras Shikamaru la deja de nuevo en el futón.

\- En tu forma felina me parece hasta normal que me lamas- comenta el Nara con una gran sonrisa-. ¡A parte hace cosquillas!

 **Al fin descubrí como utilizar en guión largo en openoffice :D, en éste capítulo vemos un pequeño acercamiento de Mei y Shikamaru, ¿Qué os pareció?, como siempre, cualquier opinión es bien recibida, un saludo!**


End file.
